


"Don't You Know That You're Toxic..."

by Little_Writer_Babe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign endgame, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writer_Babe/pseuds/Little_Writer_Babe
Summary: AgentReign AU sequel to "Hit Me Baby, One More Time...".Alex and Maggie have been separated for months and find themselves steadily growing apart. Sam is in desperate need of a friend and Alex a distraction. What begins as friendship quickly develops into something more causing serious repercussions for both women. Will a simple crush bring realization of Alex's dream for a family and will they have a chance to explore it before Reign takes it all away?





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Absence makes the heart grow fonder...or does it? Alex is having a hard time, she misses Maggie and there's little she can do about it. An unexpected visitor has turned up to change everything!

It had been six months since Maggie left for Metropolis.

 

Six months, four days, seventeen hours and thirty-two minutes...but it wasn’t like Alex was counting. It was more like lingering anticipation, that feeling you got as a child when you knew something amazing was just around the corner but the wait was interminable.

 

Except she had no idea when she would finally get her reward, when Maggie would finally return.

 

The inclusion program Maggie had originally proposed had been established and so well received, it was currently being expanded, which meant the petite detective wouldn’t be coming back to National City anytime soon. While Maggie’s career was soaring, her relationship with Alex was beginning to stall. There was only so much weekend trips and Skype could do to keep the home fires roaring. Alex hated that she was feeling so unsatisfied when it was she who had encouraged Maggie to go.

 

“You did what was best for her, Alex.” Kara had reassured her at their third “Sister’s Night” that week. Without Maggie it seemed her social calendar was not nearly as full as she’d once believed.

 

“I know that, Kar. But what if isn’t what’s best for _me_? I feel like my life was finally moving forward and suddenly, everything just... _stopped_.” She sighed into the couch cushions, voice muffled. The younger Danvers wore an amused smile as she rubbed her siblings back in consolation; while Alex remained slumped face first on the couch, posture awash in resignation.

 

The engagement was currently off, Alex had both rings in her gun safe; with no engagement there were clearly no wedding plans and the agent felt uneasy as to where she and Maggie currently stood. “Girlfriends” seemed inadequate given their proposal, the fact that they’d shared a home and had once planned to build a life together; yet it still felt better than the bleak alternative that maybe, the pair were now truly nothing at all.

 

Sleep eluded Alex that night even with the reassuring presence of Ice Cream; her bed felt cavernous, as it had nearly every night since half her heart had relocated to Metropolis.

 

* * *

 

The next day Alex sat in her lab, morosely sipping her fifth cup of coffee, though she had only been on site for a couple of hours. Her head was pounding from the lack of sleep and J’onn had been giving her concerned looks each time he passed the lab, no doubt reading more than her dour mood.

 

A quiet knock on the glass surrounding her lab and a tentative “Alex?” snapped the agent out of her brooding.

 

“Whatever you want, I’m busy.” Alex growled without so much as a sideways glance in the speaker’s direction.

 

“That’s too bad.” The voice replied evenly. “I was actually hoping _you_ might want a friend?”

 

Alex scrunched her brow in frustration as she tried to place that voice, it was familiar but one she was still getting used to. She turned around slowly in her chair. “Sam?”

 

“Hey.” The CFO responded with a small smile. “Sorry to just drop in but Kara said you were kinda down and I thought maybe a little fresh air and lunch on Lena’s credit card might cheer you up?”

 

Alex blinked back tears at the woman’s explanation. Both Sam and Ruby had become an integral part of their little ‘Super-family’ but Alex had never expected Sam to take such a personal interest in her.

 

“Sam...” Alex swallowed thickly to control her emotions. “You didn’t have to do that...not for me.”

 

“Why not for you?” Sam asked, stepping into the lab and perching on Alex’s worktable. “You have been there for me and Ruby throughout this whole mess with my health. You and Kara even let me in on the secret of the DEO and Supergirl because you were worried it would put Ruby and I in harm’s way. You’re a badass secret agent who does everything for everyone else but never herself. Let me do this for you.”

 

“Thank you...for saying all that, but it’s really nothing you can fix. I’m just...a little lonely I guess.”

 

“Missing Maggie?” Sam guessed, her tone slightly irritated.

 

“Yeah. I mean I was the one who insisted she go but...” Alex waved her hand non-committally, unsure how to even finish her thought.

 

“But part of you wishes she hadn’t.” Sam stated, still sounding a touch irritated.

 

“Yeah. Pretty selfish of me, right?”

 

“No. It’s not selfish at all. You give up so much for others Alex. You deserve someone who would give up _anything_ to be with you. She should have stayed.”

 

“Sam...”

 

“ _I_ would have stayed.” The brunette proclaimed suddenly. “You are _amazing_ , Alex. Any woman would be proud to have you at their side. Maybe I’m overstepping, I don’t know what you and Maggie’s relationship is right now, but I needed you to know that she’s not the only woman who cares about you.”

 

When Alex just gaped at her in confusion, the brunette moved a bit closer, taking the agent’s hands in her own. She waited for Alex to meet her eyes before continuing.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in and this isn’t at all how I envisioned telling you but...” Sam surged forward then, lips connecting with Alex’s in a searing kiss!

 

“Alex! What the hell?!”

 

The agent immediately jerked back from Sam like the other woman was on fire! She turned towards the door to find her (ex?) fiancée standing in the doorway fuming.

 

“Maggie!” The redhead shot to her feet and moved towards the angry Latina. “This isn’t what it looks like.”

 

“Oh no?” Maggie retorted angrily. “You weren’t just kissing another woman in your lab?”

 

“It wasn’t her fault.” Sam interjected, causing Maggie to glare in her direction. “I kissed Alex. She didn’t do anything wrong.”

 

“Nobody asked for _your_ input.” Maggie jabbed a finger in Sam’s direction, causing the tall woman’s expression to harden. “You need to leave.”

 

“Maybe we should let _Alex_ decide what _she_ wants?” Sam challenged, staring down at Maggie.

 

“Enough!” Alex stepped between the two women. “Sam, _please_ leave.”

 

“Alex? I’m sorry, I...”

 

“It’s okay, Sam.” The agent assured her. “I just need you to give me some space right now. We’ll talk later, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” Sam agreed, eyeing Maggie angrily as she left.

 

“Mags, what are you doing here?” Alex asked quietly once Sam left.

 

“I thought I was surprising the love of my life with a romantic gesture, but I guess I should have called first.”

 

Alex regarded her with a hurt expression. “Babe, _nothing_ happened! I mean, yes, Sam kissed me but she caught me off guard. I was about to tell her off when you walked in.”

 

“So she just kissed you out of the blue?” Maggie scoffed, arms crossed tightly.

 

“Yes! I mean, we’ve been hanging out a lot while you were gone but I never thought...” Alex raked a hand through her hair with a sigh.

 

Maggie’s expression softened a bit. She could tell Alex was mortified by the situation and truly had no idea Sam was nursing a crush on her.

 

“Nice to know your ‘gaydar’ is as faulty as ever.” Maggie remarked with a small smile.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Alex told her again as she held her hands out, seeking permission to hug Maggie. When the smaller woman nodded, Alex hugged her tightly to her chest. “Rao, I missed you.”

 

“Me too.” Maggie admitted but when Alex bent to kiss her she shook her head. “Not yet. You still probably taste like _her_!”

 

“Babe...”

 

“I’m sorry, that was...petty of me.” Maggie sighed. “I think I’ll just go settle in at home. We’ll talk later, okay? I just need a little space.”

 

When Alex nodded sullenly, Maggie hugged her once more and with a chaste peck on the cheek, she too left. Alex stayed rooted to the same spot, wondering how her previously non-existent love life had suddenly gotten so complicated. Spotting her phone on the worktable, she snatched it up and dialed quickly.

 

“Where are you?” She growled into the phone as soon as Sam answered.

 

“Headed back to my office.” Sam replied apologetically.

 

“I’ll meet you there.” Alex didn’t wait for a reply as she ended the call and stalked out her lab.

 

“Alex! Hey!” Kara greeted her sister with a bright smile. “Where you headed? I heard Maggie was back!”

 

“Yeah, she is.” Alex responded distractedly. “I, um, I gotta step out for a minute. I’ll call you later.”

 

“Okay, sure!” Kara agreed, completely oblivious. “Tell Maggie I said hi!” Alex mumbled something in agreement as she disappeared into the parking garage.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time she parked her bike outside L-Corp, Alex had calmed considerably. While she was still upset with Sam, she knew too well how a crush could lead to impetuous actions.

 

“Agent Danvers!” Jess greeted her with a warm smile as she stepped off the elevator. “Ms. Arias is waiting for you.”

 

“Thanks Jess.” Alex pushed the door open and stepped into the spacious office. She found Sam sitting behind her desk, nursing a glass of scotch, her eyes red with unshed tears.

 

“I am so sorry, Alex.” She whispered, eyes glassy.

 

Alex nodded stiffly before slumping into a chair opposite the desk. Neither woman said anything for some time. Sam slid a glass towards Alex and she quickly downed the drink.

 

“What were you thinking Sam?” The agent finally asked.

 

“I don’t know...” Sam sighed as she stood and began pacing the length of the office. “I guess I was thinking about how miserable you were. How my brilliant, badass, friend...didn’t know how _beautiful_ she was? That anyone would be so lucky to have her.”

 

Sam watched her reaction with an earnest expression and Alex had to turn away for a moment to compose herself.

 

“Sam, I care about you and Ruby. But I am _marrying_ Maggie. I _love her_ , am _in love_ with her. I’m sorry if I’ve been sending you mixed signals...”

 

“Did you like it?” Sam asked suddenly with a fire in her eyes.

 

“Like what?”

 

“The kiss.” Sam stated. “Did you like it? Did you want to kiss me back?”

 

“Yes.” Alex admitted with hesitation. “But that doesn’t change anything.”

 

“It changes _everything_!” Sam insisted, kneeling before the redhead, taking her hands in hers.

 

“No!” Alex exclaimed, standing quickly and pulling away from Sam. “I am _engaged_ , Sam! To a beautiful woman who loves me deeply.”

 

“But not enough to stay.” Sam countered angrily.

 

“You don’t get to do that after what you pulled.” Alex told her, voice low and dangerous. “Whatever it is that I felt or didn’t feel doesn’t matter. I think we should take some time apart and let things cool down.”

 

“Fine.” Sam stalked back to her chair. “I’ll do my best not to crowd you at the soccer game this weekend.”

 

“I’m not going to the game Sam.” Alex announced reluctantly. “When I said we needed time... I meant more than 48 hours.”

 

“You have to be there, Alex! Ruby is counting on you.” Sam argued.

 

“And I hate to let her down but its only going to make things more confusing, for the both of you, if we keep seeing as much of each other as we do. I love Ruby and I don’t want to hurt her. But I also don’t want to get her hopes up for something that isn’t gonna happen.”

 

“Alex...” Sam reached for the woman as she headed towards the door.

 

“Tell her I’m sorry, okay?” And with a hushed sob, the agent was gone. She had no idea that when the door closed behind her, Sam’s eyes glowed red as she crushed the marble desk beneath her hands.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Sam as a character and my muse kept asking me "what if?" when it came to Maggie staying in Metropolis...so...this story was born. Sam knows about the DEO and Supergirl in this story but has no idea she's Reign. I had a few requests from some AgentReign content after the last story wrapped and since S3 is coming to an end and I fear we may lose Sam, I had to write her and Alex into a happy ending. This story is AgentReign endgame and Sam WILL have redemption, at least here... But first, some angst!
> 
> P.S. I am having #TOOMUCHFUN naming these fics after Britney Spears songs!


	2. Time is the one thing we don't have...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena find out what went down! Sam is a wreck, Alex is a mess and Ruby is pissed their trio seems to be falling apart. Lena gets down to the real reason Sam kissed Alex and Kara tries to help her sister figure out what it all means. What will Maggie do once she realizes the effect her absence has had?

“Hey, Lena! What’s up?” Kara chirped as she bounced into Cat’s old office.

 

“So you haven’t heard? Alex didn’t tell you?” Lena questioned, eyes wide with worry as she quickly closed the glass doors behind Kara.

 

“Tell me what? I just saw Alex...” Kara trailed off confused.

 

“Something happened between Alex and Sam,” Lena began cryptically.

 

“Lena, what is going on? What happened?”

 

“Sam kissed Alex!” Lena blurted out before clapping her hands over her mouth in shock!

 

“What? When?!”

 

“Today in her lab! And Maggie saw it and Alex doesn’t want to spend time with Sam and Ruby anymore.” Lena rambled as she flopped ungracefully onto the couch. “What a mess!”

 

“Yeah...” Kara sighed in shock. “That’s, that’s uh... _whoa_...”

 

“Whoa, indeed.” Lena parroted as Kara plopped onto the couch beside her. “What in the world was Sam thinking?”

 

“What did she say when she told you?” Kara asked quietly.

 

“She just kept saying how she ‘messed up’ and how she couldn’t lose Alex.” Lena sighed.

 

“I’m sure Alex doesn’t want to lose her or Ruby either. They’ve been really good for her during the time Maggie’s been gone. I’m actually surprised...it didn’t happen sooner.”

 

“What?! Kara how could you say that?” Lena gaped at the blonde in disbelief.

 

“Think about it Lena. Ever since Maggie went to Metropolis Alex has been lost. Hanging out with Sam and Ruby gave her that old spark back. I’ve never seen her so happy to get up on a Saturday morning as she is when Ruby has a game.”

 

“Still, Kara, Alex and Maggie are _engaged_!”

 

“Not really, Maggie left her ring behind.” Kara admitted. From the look on Lena’s face she could tell she hadn’t known. “A lot has changed in the past few months...I love Maggie like my own sister but sometimes I feel like Alex is always the one left wanting. When she’s with Sam and Ruby, she seems whole, content.”

 

As much as Lena hated to admit it, she had noticed how well the agent and her friend seemed to get along. And Ruby...well she thought Alex hung the moon and stars! Without anyone noticing, Alex, Sam, and Ruby had become a trio. Hell, if Lena didn’t know Sam and Alex, she would have no trouble believing they were a couple. It seemed the only thing keeping them from truly becoming a family was Alex’s unsteady relationship with Maggie.

 

“I suppose it doesn’t matter what we think...” Lena stood and headed to the bar to pour herself a drink.

 

“Lena, I need to...” Kara glanced anxiously at the window.

 

“Go! Go!” Lena shooed her as she gulped down the burning Scotch. “I’ll go check on Sam.” Kara was gone off the balcony before Lena finished speaking.

 

* * *

 

Alex’s apartment was dark as Kara landed on the balcony. She could hear her sister inside, breathes unsteady with hushed sobs.

 

“Lexie?” Kara called out as she stepped through the glass door.

 

“Go away, Kara.” Alex whispered knowing her sister could hear her.

 

“You know I’m not gonna leave you like this.” Kara responded, pulling the blinds open and moving towards Alex who was curled on the couch in misery. “Where’s Maggie?”

 

“I don’t know...she said she needed some time to think so....” Alex mumbled with a shrug as she sat up. Kara could see the drying tears on her sister’s face and it broke her heart.

 

“So, uh, you and Sam, huh?” Kara asked quietly as she took one of Alex’s hands in her own and began running her thumb gently over her sister’s knuckles. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Tell you what, exactly?” Alex sighed in defeat. “Everything happened so fast and then Sam is kissing me and insisting Maggie’s a bad partner and I blew up at Sam but she wouldn’t back down...”

 

“Probably because she’s felt this way for awhile.” Kara reasoned as she raised her arm for Alex to slide under. “Do you think you might like her...like _that_?”

 

“I just...it’s _complicated_.” Alex nestled deeper into her sister’s embrace, relishing the security. “I haven’t felt this confused since I came out.”

 

“Oh, sweetie.” Kara pressed a kiss to her sister’s forehead, pulling her impossibly closer. “We’re gonna figure it out, I promise.”

 

“I do, though...”Alex whispered.

 

“Do what, Lexie?”

 

“Like Sam.” Alex shuddered. “Like _that_. But I still love Maggie. After all we’ve been through, I owe it to her to keep trying...don’t I?”

 

“You don’t owe anyone, anything.” Kara asserted, ducking her head to catch her sister’s eye. “You haven’t done anything wrong but I do think you need to be honest with Maggie. And Sam. And maybe yourself?”

 

“I don’t know how.” Alex whined, tucking her head under Kara’s chin. “I mean I love spending time with Ruby, she’s such an amazing kid. And Sam...We just click, you know? At first I just saw her at Game Night but then it was Ruby’s games and then suddenly we had plans every other night. It felt good to laugh and just hang out...to _not_ miss Maggie. Oh, god, I’m a horrible person!”

 

“No, you’re not!” Kara practically yelled, causing Alex to jump a little at the volume. “You are Alex ‘Badass’ Danvers. If anyone is brave enough to face this, it’s you. And if either Sam or Maggie can’t respect your decision, then I’ll throw them into space.”

 

“Kara!”

 

“What?” The Kryptonian batted her eyes. “It would not be hard.”

 

Alex gave a wet laugh at that, giving her sister a small but genuine smile. “I love you.”

 

“You too, Lexie. To the moon and back!”

 

* * *

 

 

Lena exited her private elevator at L-Corp and straightening her jacket, she marched towards Sam’s office with purpose. She had no idea what had gotten into her friend but she fully intended to find out. Jess waved her in with a worried look and Lena hastened to the door. What she found on the other side shattered her resolve.

 

Sam was slouched over at her desk, staring at her phone and crying softly. She didn’t look up when Lena entered or even when the brunette placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. From her vantage point behind Sam, Lena could see the series of texts the woman had sent to Alex, all going unanswered, most even marked unread.

 

“Sam?”

 

“I know I messed up.” Sam admitted turning puffy eyes on Lena. “I just...with my _blackouts_...something could be _really_ wrong...I didn’t want to wait any longer. I didn’t want to miss out on _her_. On having something real again. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this way about anyone.”

 

Lena nodded sympathetically, perching on the edge of Sam’s desk. “Maybe you should have led with that?” She suggested with a small smile causing Sam to laugh wetly.

 

“Yeah, maybe.” She agreed before frowning back at her phone. “But she won’t let me explain and she won’t let me apologize. And Ruby’s devastated that Alex won’t be there this Saturday to see her starting in her new position, a position Alex coached her to play.”

 

“Give her time, Sam.”

 

“Time is the one thing I’m not sure I have Lena.” Sam responded sadly. “Alex is amazing and she’s so good with Ruby and it’s like she just...she just _fits_. No one else has ever felt like the right fit. If something happened to me, I would want someone like her watching over Ruby.”

 

“Sam, you’re not going anywhere!” Lena asserted, pulling her friend in for a smothering hug. “And we’ll fix things with Alex. Don’t give up on her. Don’t give up on yourself.”

 

“What if this isn’t what she wants? Or what if she does choose me and I get worse? I can’t do that to her, Lena. I _won’t_. Alex has dealt with enough in her life, I won’t be another burden.” Sam stated, jaw tight with resolve. “Promise me you won’t let that happen.”

 

“Samantha Arias, you are not now nor will you ever be a burden.” Lena asserted eyes bright with unshed tears. “But I promise, that no matter what happens, I’ll be there for you and I know Alex will too.”

 

“I hope you’re right.” Sam whispered, laying her head on Lena’s shoulder.

 

“Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Maggie finally came home later that night but Alex couldn’t bring herself to tell the other woman how she truly felt, couldn’t bring herself to hurt Maggie like that. The tiny detective had returned proclaiming her love for Alex and offering forgiveness, something the agent latched onto like a drowning woman would a life vest.

 

They spent the next few days making up; lying in bed watching movies and tiptoeing around the elephant in the room. Sam continued to call and text Alex but the agent wasn’t ready to face the other woman, not yet. Ruby had texted as well, but only once, to tell Alex she was mad at her, something to be expected from a thirteen year old. Saturday morning rolled around and Alex was up, ready to head to the field when she remembered.... she _wasn’t_ going to the game.

 

She couldn’t.

 

Alex definitely wasn’t ready to see Sam and she couldn’t imagine asking Maggie to tag along after the mess Sam had caused just a few days ago. She stared down at her “National City Sparklers” tee shirt and sighed; at least she could support Ruby in spirit.

 

Maggie emerged from the bathroom to find Alex staring out the window, her cup of coffee virtually untouched. She took a moment to look the other woman over and squinted at Alex’s choice of outfit. The redhead was wearing a grey t-shirt with a team Maggie couldn’t place, cargo shorts cuffed high on her thighs and white converse. It was a far cry from her usual denim and boots.

 

“Hey babe,” She spoke softly as she wrapped her arms gently around the other woman’s waist from behind.

 

“Hey you.” Alex responded, leaning back into Maggie’s embrace.

 

“You’re up early.” Maggie observed and she felt Alex tense in her grip before she turned around to face her.

 

“Yeah. I, uh, usually have somewhere to be on Saturday mornings...” Alex explained shyly. “But you’re here, so whatever you want to do today is fine.”

 

“You sure?” Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow. “You’re dressed for a day in the park.”

 

“It’s fine.” Alex insisted. “But if you want to do some stuff outdoors, I’m in.”

 

“Okay. It’s been awhile since we enjoyed the California sun!” Maggie exclaimed suddenly excited about the day outdoors with her girl.

 

“Breakfast at Noonan’s and maybe head over to the beach?”

 

“Perfect!” Maggie pecked Alex on the lips before darting towards the closet. “I’ll be ready in ten.”

 

* * *

 

The pair sat at one of Noonan’s outdoor tables, enjoying their French toast in the warm sun. Conversation flowed naturally between them and Alex almost forgot the troubles of the past few days, that was until an all too familiar voice rang out.

 

“Alex?” the voice called before confirming, “Alex, that is you!”

 

A blonde woman in her early forties, clad in a short set far too young for her, scurried over to their table, drink carrier overflowing with lattes. She popped her sunglasses to the top of her head and squinted down at the pair.

 

“I thought that was you!” She exclaimed. “Guess I’m not the only one who couldn’t stand the coffee and waffle sticks the concession stand sells.”

 

“Yeah, those are awful.” Alex agreed before realizing she was being rude. “Oh god! I’m terrible. Pam this is Maggie, my... _partner_. Mags this is Pam Richards, her daughter Hailey plays on Ruby’s soccer team.”

 

“So nice to meet you!” Pam gushed as she shook Maggie’s hand. “Are you FBI as well?” She added with a stage whisper causing Alex to stare at her confused.

 

“Oh, no! Maggie’s not my...she doesn’t...Maggie is a Detective with the NCPD. When I said partner I meant, um, ‘ _romantic_ ’.”

 

The shock on Pam’s face was unmistakable and she narrowed her eyes at Alex. “I see, silly me. I just assumed that you and Sam were...?”

 

“Sam and I are just friends.” Alex asserted. “Maggie and I have been together for awhile now, she’s just been away for work.”

 

“You must be over the moon that she’s back then.” Pam observed, still seeming unsure. “Well, welcome to the team, Maggie. I guess I’ll see you both at the game in a bit.”

 

Maggie glanced back and forth between Alex and Pam, trying to still her anger before she responded. “Thanks but we won’t be headed to the game. Other plans.”

 

“That’s too bad.” Pam tsked. “I’m sure Ruby must be absolutely crushed you can’t make it.”

 

Alex fidgeted in her chair uncomfortably and Maggie could tell that the last thing in the world the agent wanted was for the youngest Arias to be upset with her. She returned her attention to Pam and forced a smile.

 

“Maybe if we have time we’ll stop by. Good to meet you Pam.”

 

“You too, dear!” Pam gushed, still eyeing Maggie subtly. “Alex, hopefully you’ll be back on the bleachers with us next week!” With a round of air kisses, Pam had hopped into her luxury SUV and peeled off in the direction of the field.

 

The two women sat in tense silence, Maggie’s jaw working as she tried to figure out where to even start. “Your _partner_?” She finally managed to growl.

 

“What was I supposed to say?” Alex huffed, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “This is my ‘sort of fiancée’ who left her ring with me when she took of to Metropolis to pursue her dream job? Or this is Maggie, my girlfriend whom has only seen me four times in six months?”

 

“Babe! You know I was working.” Maggie argued.

 

“Yeah, I do. Doesn’t make it any easier to be the one left behind.”

 

“Wow.” Maggie raised both her palms in surrender. “You wanna go to the game, be my guest.”

 

“You know this isn’t about the game.” Alex sighed in resignation. “What are we doing Maggie?”

 

“I can’t do this right now, not here.” Maggie stood and threw a few bills on the table.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“For a walk.” Maggie huffed out. “Enjoy the game.”

 

* * *

 

Ruby had been understandably upset when she’d heard that Alex wasn’t coming to her first game as starting forward. The teen wasn’t sure what had happened between the agent and her mom but, her mother was noticeably sadder the past few days and Alex hadn’t answered either of their calls. As much as Ruby wanted to know what the heck was going on, she had job to do and the first thing Alex had taught her was to support her team, no matter what. Which was how she ended up playing one of the best games of her young life and when she scored the winning goal with a dazzling instep kick Alex had taught her, there was one voice she heard cheering above the rest!

 

“ALEX!” The girl barreled across the field and threw herself into the woman’s arms!

 

The agent hugged her back fiercely, unable to hold back how proud she was of the girl. These were the moments Alex had always dreamed of; watching her child play a sport they loved, consoling them through losses and celebrating over wins.

 

The ache of what happened with Maggie earlier almost dulled the emotion of the moment and a quick glance at Sam told her they would all be talking later but none of that mattered. Because this kid, hers or not, had stolen her heart and she would be damned if she let anything ruin this moment. Dimly she thought she heard a motorcycle engine in the distance but it was lost in the roar of Ruby and her teammates.

 

Across the lot, Maggie parked her bike and peered over to the field. She could make out a familiar redhead spinning one of the players around in jubilation. Alex looked so happy, so carefree like she was.. _.home_. The realization slammed into Maggie like a gut punch from the ‘Girl of Steel’ herself and the detective fought the rising wave of nausea. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text before she took off from the lot.

 

Alex pulled her phone from her pocket as it buzzed. She stared at the text from Maggie blankly. Short and cryptic it read: _We need to talk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up now! What do you think Maggie wants to say? Hint: this IS an "AgentReign" story! As always, please continue to comment and offer suggestions. I've got this one pretty much mapped out but I'm always on the lookout for new ideas!


	3. Exes and Oh's!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex heads back to the apartment to talk things out with maggie but it doesn't go at all how she'd expected. Sam gets a surprise visitor at L-Corp and is left with a big decision concerning our favorite red-headed badass!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay! Had to take some time away from my pet projects to finish some fiction work for school but I fully intend to finish this story. My AgentReign feels will not be denied! Now, on to the drama!

Alex made her way into the apartment with trepidation. She was still wearing her outfit from the game, having come straight from the field. Ruby had been understandably disappointed when the agent told her she wouldn’t be going to the celebratory lunch with the team. It just didn’t seem like a good idea when she and Sam had yet to hash things out and Maggie was home in their apartment probably livid that she had indeed gone to the game. Alex promised the teen she would make it up to her soon. She sighed as she closed the door behind her knowing she had quite a few fences to mend.

 

“Mags? Babe, are you home?” She called out when she didn’t spot the other woman immediately. The sliding class door opened suddenly and Maggie stepped in, coffee cup in hand. “Hey. There you are.”

 

“Here I am.” Maggie agreed, leaning against the counter, arms crossed. “How was the game?”

 

“So good!” Alex gushed before she could stop herself. “Ruby played so strong and she even made the winning goal!”

 

“Yeah I know.” Maggie admitted guiltily noting the shock on Alex’s face.

 

“I don’t understand...”

 

“I followed you to the game.” Maggie confessed, finally looking up. “I felt terrible about how I acted at breakfast and I wanted to apologize but...then I saw you... _with them_...”

 

“Maggie...” Alex stepped forward to hug her but the tiny Latina shrugged away from her.

 

“You know, when we first met, I never pegged you for a ‘soccer mom’.” Maggie laughed mirthlessly. “But today, there you were, cheering from the sidelines and you probably yell at the refs when they make bad calls. I saw you with Ruby and you looked _so happy_...you looked like you were _home_.”

 

“Mags, I ... yeah, being with Rubes makes me happy but that doesn’t mean I’m _unhappy_ with you.” Alex tried to explain. “Things between us could definitely be better but...”

 

“But I haven’t been fair.” Maggie concluded with a sigh. “You are always so supportive of my dreams, pushing me to follow my heart and meanwhile you’re stuck _waiting_...Your biggest dream is to have a family and I keep telling you soon but _Alex_...looking out onto that field today, I think you’ve already made that dream a reality.”

 

“Maggie, no!” Alex sprang forward to wrap her in her arms. “I could never replace you...it’s just...”

 

“You love being with Sam and Ruby.” Maggie told her with a small smile. “And babe, they _love_ you; both of them. Sam was ready to take my head off the other day in the lab to protect you. I’ve never even heard Sam raise her voice before and I _know_ I could take her in a fight but she didn’t back down. That’s more than friendship.”

 

“I...I don’t know what you want me to say...” Alex sputtered as Maggie pulled back to look her in the eye.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just listen, okay?” Maggie waited until Alex nodded her agreement. “ I _love you_ , more than I ever thought I could but...sometimes when you love someone, you have to do what’s best for them. God, this all sounds so cliché... What I’m _trying_ to say is you have given me so much happiness and I can’t help but to feel like I’m keeping you from yours. I don’t ever want to lose you but I won’t keep you in this relationship if you’re not getting everything you need.”

 

“Maggie, this feels a lot like you’re saying you wanna break up...”

 

“Tell me something,” Maggie asked ignoring her statement. “When you think back over the last few months, to those moments when you were _truly_ happy, how many of them included me?”

 

She could see the confusion in Alex’s face as her words began to sink in, then the agent’s face turn thoughtful while she ran through the last few months in her head. Maggie could see the moment Alex came to a conclusion she was hesitant to share.

 

“How many, Ally?” she asked her quietly.

 

“Um, a few...I don’t see how that matters...”

 

“It matters because you’ve managed to make an amazing life for yourself, Ally...” Maggie swallowed hard, trying to hold back the tears. “Without _me_. And it’s okay, it really is. I wouldn’t trade the time we’ve had but it seems like we’re going in different directions... have been for some time now.”

 

“Maggie...”

 

“You’re ready for a family _now_. The soccer games, PTO meetings and weeknights helping with homework...You have that, Ally, right in front of your face and all I can offer you is _someday_.”

 

“And I agreed to that.” Alex asserted, taking her face lovingly between her hands. “I’m willing to wait for you.”

 

“But _I’m_ not willing to make you wait.” Maggie told her with a sad smile. “I don’t know if you and Sam are the real thing but I know you deserve the chance to find out. You _deserve_ to see if you can make this happiness last and I’m just standing in your way.”

 

Alex didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, as the tears streamed down her face. She wanted to tell Maggie that she was wrong; that there could never be anyone else for her but deep down they both knew it was a lie. Somewhere along the way the pair had grown apart and each had found ways to fill that void; Maggie with her work in Metropolis and Alex with the Arias women.

 

 **“** I’m sorry.” Alex whimpered as Maggie hugged her closer.

 

“No, babe, no. You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. You gave me a family, a life I never thought I could have and I’ll be forever grateful for that. Now it’s my turn, to give you something...to give you a chance to find all the happiness you deserve. It’s never goodbye, Ally, not for us.”

 

“What am I gonna do without you?” Alex asked tearfully, finally meeting Maggie’s eyes.

 

“The same things you’ve been doing...Save the world, sister’s nights with Kara... _get the girl_.” She finished quietly. “Just promise me that if Arias isn’t good to you, you’ll let Little Danvers fling her into space, yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” Alex agreed with a wet laugh. “Straight to the moon.”

 

“That’s my girl.” Maggie smiled softly. “I, um, I got one more day in town and I’d love to spend it with the ‘Super-fam’...to let them know...”

 

“Yeah.” Alex agreed quietly. “We should probably do that... I gotta say...this is probably the most progressive breakup I’ve ever had.”

 

“Me too.” Maggie agreed, dimples finally peeking through. “You just gotta be good at everything don’t ya Danvers?”

 

“You are the mature one, but I do try...”

 

“Hey! I’m barely two years older than you!” Maggie exclaimed pushing Alex away playfully.

 

“Age before beauty I suppose.” The agent responded cheekily before pulling Maggie back in. “I love you, Mags. _Forever_.”

 

“You too, Danvers. You too.”

* * *

 

The weekend passed uneventfully for Sam. Ruby ended up spending the night with one of her teammates after the game Saturday and Sunday was spent eating pancakes and finishing last minute chores. By Monday morning, Sam was torn between giving Alex her space and reaching out for what seemed to be the hundredth time. So focused was she on her dilemma, the young CFO thought she might have been hallucinating when her receptionist voice broke the silence in her office.

 

“Ms. Arias?” Jess’ voice came through the intercom on Sam’s desk. “There’s a Detective Sawyer here to see you, ma’am.”

 

Sam stared at the phone in shock. She hadn’t seen of heard from Alex since the game and now her fiancée was outside Sam’s office? A feeling of dread washed over her and the CFO seriously contemplated just having security escort Maggie out.

 

“Ms. Arias?” Jess’ voice asked again and Sam punched the button to reply before she could overthink it.

 

“Send her in please.”

 

The large door swung open and Maggie sauntered in, worn duffle thrown over her shoulder. Even though she towered over Maggie, power suit buttoned up like armor, Sam found herself intimidated by the petite Latina. Maggie dropped her duffle on the floor with a thud before crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Sam.

 

“I’m gonna make this quick,” she began, voice tight and expression dark. “Alex and I broke up.”

 

Of all the things Sam had imagined Maggie saying in that moment, she certainly would not have guessed that.

 

“I’m sorry...I, um...” Sam sputtered but Maggie cut her off.

 

“No, you’re not.” She stated flatly before her expression softened. “And you don’t have to be. I mean, yeah, I’m still pissed that you kissed Alex but...this has been coming for awhile, we just didn’t want to admit it.”

 

“Even so.” Sam spoke quietly. “I’m still sorry that it’s over _and_ for kissing Alex. I should have respected your relationship.”

 

“Yeah, you should have.” Maggie agreed. “But to be fair, it hasn’t been much of a relationship lately...” The detective sighed as she sat heavily on Sam’s couch. “I, um, I actually wanted to... _thank you_.”

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what you’re supposed to say to the person who wrecked your relationship.” Sam told her with a confused scowl, causing Maggie to laugh lightly.

 

“I guess not.” She replied with a sad smile. “But you didn’t wreck it, _I did._ I know what it’s like to fall for Alex Danvers. You can’t stop it, can’t fight it. Even when it killed you, when she was pining for _me_ , you were there for Alex...so... _thank you_.”

 

“I didn’t really do it for you...” Sam admitted quietly, avoiding Maggie’s gaze.

 

“I know.” Maggie acknowledged with a small smirk. “But you were still there for her. That says a lot about you Arias. Just promise me something?”

 

“Okay...” Sam answered slowly; worried the other shoe was about to drop.

 

“Keep looking out for her? Even if you end up not being each other’s forever, I need to know you’ll still be there for her.” Maggie sounded so sincere, voice breaking at the end that Sam couldn’t help but readily agree.

 

“I will, I _promise_. I can never repay Alex for all she has done for Ruby and I but I want to.”

 

“Good.” Maggie nodded before rising to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “I, uh, guess I better get out of your hair. The CFO must have more important things to do than gab with a lowly cop such as myself.”

 

Sam frowned at the self-deprecation in the detective’s tone. “No, I’d say this is _massively_ more important than annual budget reports. I mean, you’re giving me a chance to be with someone I really care about...that’s _huge_ , Maggie. And I’m so thankful.”

 

“Don’t go getting soft on me, Arias. I didn’t do it for you.”

 

“I know. But I appreciate it all the same. Alex is lucky to have you.”

 

“Yeah, well, you better make sure she feels that way with you or I’ll be in a less amicable mood next time you see me.” Maggie challenged with a stern voice.

 

“Dually noted.” Sam agreed as she walked Maggie to the door. “If you’re headed to the airport, I can have one of our cars take you?” Sam offered earning a smirk from the smaller woman.

 

“Just can’t wait to get rid of me can you, Arias?” She let out a small laugh as she opened the massive door. “I’m good thanks, I’m riding my bike back. Your receptionist wasn’t too happy about me leaving my jacket and helmet on her desk.”

 

Sure enough, as soon as the women cleared the door, Jess was all but shoving Maggie’s things back into her hands, scowl firmly in place. “Thanks.” Maggie told her as she shrugged her jacket on before securing her bag once more and tucking her helmet under her arm.

 

“See you around, Arias.” She took the woman’s hand firmly with a faint smile.

 

“See you around, Sawyer.” Sam replied, watching Maggie go with a confused smile before turning to her assistant. “Jess, hold all my calls and cancel any meetings I have for the afternoon. I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Arias. Is everything alright ma’am?” The young woman inquired quietly, unconsciously glancing towards the direction Maggie had gone.

 

“I hope so...” Sam muttered as she hastened into her office to grab her purse and keys. She had to see Alex, _now_ ; she just prayed the agent was in a receptive mood.

 

* * *

 

Sam knocked on Alex’s door again, listening with one ear for sounds inside, the other pressed to her phone as she tried to call Alex... _again_. Maggie had told her that the agent was off for the next few days and she hated thinking that Alex was now intentionally avoiding her, especially after Maggie had given the pair her blessing. As she was descending the stairs, Sam was struck with a thought and her footsteps hastened.

 

She raced across the parking lot to the building’s unattached garages promising herself that if this thing between them worked out, she would buy Alex a place to truly clean and store her bike. Hell, she would buy the agent her own mechanic if that’s what it took to make the redhead happy. Sam could hear the heavy metal music Alex favored from her youth echoing through the area as she neared her destination. She couldn’t help but smile at the ridiculousness of Alex living in a place that didn’t even have a bedroom yet paying an extra $150 a month simply so she would have a place to store and work on her bike.

 

The redhead was hunched over her Ducati, oil staining her face and clothes, _System Of The Down_ blaring from the Bluetooth speaker perched precariously on a nearby toolbox. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as the sunlight filtered through her auburn curls and Sam thought she had never seen anyone more beautiful.

 

“Alex?” she called out, announcing herself in an effort not to startle the agent.

 

She knew Alex had heard her by the way the other woman’s shoulders tensed and she reached over to slowly turn the blaring radio down. Alex wiped her hands on a nearby rag before standing to face Sam. She didn’t meet the brunettes’ eyes as she cleared her throat to speak.

 

“Hey, Sam...What, uh, what are you doing here?” Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously, still avoiding making eye contact.

 

“I know you said you needed space but Maggie came to see me...” Sam trailed off when Alex’s head shot up at the mention of her now ex.

 

“You saw Maggie? What happened?” Alex asked, eyes wide with concern.

 

“She came by my office to tell me that you guys uh...that you guys broke up.” Sam explained honestly. “I know that you’re trying to sort through things and the breakup is still fresh but, I just needed to come by and let you know that when you’re ready to try, _whenever_ that may be, I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Sam...”

 

“It’s okay.” Sam insisted, reaching out to thread her fingers with Alex’s. “I don’t want to pressure you, Alex. But you have become a part of my family. For so long it was just Ruby and I and then we met you and suddenly it was like you had always been there. I’ve never felt that comfortable...with _anyone_. Not even Ruby’s dad. I want to explore this, figure out what it means. But only if you want to.”

 

“I do.” Alex whispered. She cleared her throat then spoke again, her voice stronger. “I want to try Sam...I just...I need to take things _slow_.”

 

“Of course, of course.” Sam agreed, a small smile pulling at her lips. “Just, you know, _Ruby_ has really been missing you lately...”

 

“Just Ruby?” Alex asked, lips curling ever so slightly. She gently played with Sam’s fingers as a blush crept onto her face.

 

“I, uh, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t miss sharing the couch with you and Rubes on movie night...or watching the two of you practicing your soccer moves...it feels like _home_ when you’re around Alex and I would really, really like to kiss you now.” Sam finished as she inched closer to her goal.

 

In her heels she towered over Alex and saw the way the agent’s eyes unconsciously flicker to her lips. Before she could close the distance, Alex grabbed her by the lapels of her suit coat and crashed their lips together! Sam’s surprise quickly morphed into pleasure and she smiled into the kiss before pulling back slightly to run a tongue over Alex’s upper lip. The move seemed to spur the agent on and soon the kiss grew passionate once more. This is what their first kiss should have been, slow yet passionate. Sam still felt badly about the way she’d initiated that first kiss but the feeling of Alex’s soft lips moving over hers was quickly banishing her guilt.

 

“Sorry...” Alex gasped when they finally pulled apart. “I just needed our first ‘real’ kiss to be something we _both_ wanted.”

 

“You’ll get no complaints here.” Sam replied with a dopey smile. She brought her forehead down to rest against Alex’s, pulling the redhead closer to her by the hips. She glanced down at the front of her jacket, noting the greasy handprints on the lapels. “Though I may send you my dry-cleaning bill.”

 

“Oh, shit!” Alex moved to pull back. “Sam I am so sorry!”

 

Sam chuckled gamely as she pulled the other woman back towards her. “For a kiss like that, I’ll ruin every suit coat I own.”

 

“Yeah?” Alex smiled shyly up at her.

 

“Absolutely.” Sam assured her with a toothy grin having never been happier to throw a $500 blazer away! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is gonna be a bit of a time jump with all the fluffy AgentReign feels and then our smoky-eyed villainous will begin rearing her ugly head! I'm not sure yet how close to canon I'll stick but there will be elements worked into the story. As always, comments, suggestions and reviews are welcome!


	4. I Will Always Protect You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Alex have been together for just a few weeks when Reign strikes again bringing all of Sam's fears to the surface. Can Alex assure her it will all work out in the end or is the agent merely lying to both the Arias women and herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes some AgentReign/Ruby fluff as well as a few canon elements. I thought we could all use some fluff between Alex and Sam since we only got a small taste on this last episode!

Four months.

 

That’s all the time it had taken for Sam’s entire world to implode. Four months since Maggie had nobly bowed out and left National City. Just one month of bliss where Sam had been able to call Alex hers, and everything had gone to hell in a hand basket.

 

The week had begun with a terrifying blackout where she’d left Ruby at school several hours after the days end. Before she could even retrieve her daughter from Lena’s penthouse, a frantic Alex had called seeking comfort. Sam had been surprised she was the agent’s first call until she found out what had upset her girlfriend so. Supergirl had confronted the new alien menace, Reign, and lost... _badly_.

 

The following days were emotionally taxing for all involved, as, at one point, there had been serious doubt that Kara would even _survive_ ; especially without serious and permanent damage.

 

Alex had just barely been hanging on during that initial crisis and Sam had done her best to support her girlfriend, going so far as to conceal her recent blackout. The eldest Danvers had far too much on her plate and Sam would be damned if she added to Alex’s load. She discreetly asked Lena to run some preliminary tests, promising that if her condition progressed she would loop Alex in. Just when Sam thought the crisis had passed, Kara emerging from her coma with minimal ill effects, the rug had been pulled out from under her once more.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Jesus, Sam! Where the hell have you been? I’ve been calling for _hours,_ so has Kara!” Lena’s voice screeched in her ear, almost too loud to be tolerable.

 

“Lena? What’s going on?” Sam was bewildered by the other woman’s tone. The last thing she remembered was dropping Ruby off at school and heading towards L-Corp. A quick glance at the clock told her several hours had passed, hours she couldn’t account for. “Lee, I uh, I think it happened again...”

 

“ _Oh, Sam_...” Lena’s heart went out to her friend and she knew the reason for her call would only add to her distress. “One problem at a time, alright? I’m on my way to get Ruby from school. You go straight to the DEO and we’ll meet you there.”

 

“The DEO?” Sam felt a wave of nausea wash over her. “Lena what’s happened? Where’s Alex?”

 

“There was a mission...they were attempting to capture Reign...Alex was injured and she’s at the DEO now.”

 

“How bad?” Sam asked, not really wanting an answer but needing one all the same.

 

“I...darling, I don’t know...” Lena admitted quietly.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

* * *

 

 

Sam stumbled into the DEO in a worry-fueled haze, gratefully sagging into Kara as the girl appeared, wrapping her strong arms around her. She led Sam over to a seating area before explaining what had happened. The DEO had set a trap for Reign, hoping to draw the murderous Kryptonian out and it was decided by all that Kara would stay in the command center. Though fully recovered in appearance, her powers were still well below normal strength and they had all wanted to be cautious. Reign had taken the bait and it seemed as if she would be easily subdued until the rogue Kryptonian turned the tables.

 

Alex had been on point, determined to make the vicious woman in black pay for hurting her sister. Instead of retribution for her sibling, the agent had ended up suffering a concussion, several cracked ribs and a shattered tibia.

 

“Can I see her?” Sam pleaded tearfully. “I just need to see her with my own eyes.”

 

“Of course.” Kara agreed with an understanding smile. “I didn’t want you to be caught of guard. It’s always hard for me to see her like that and I know how much you two care about each other.”

 

Sam nodded sadly unsure of what to do or say. She felt like she couldn’t breathe until she was able to see Alex, to touch her. She couldn’t believe the agent would be okay otherwise. Kara led her down a short hallway then gestured for Sam to step through a nearby doorway.

 

“I’ll be right outside.” She whispered as Sam entered the room with uncertainty. It all melted away when her eyes landed on the prone figure in the bed.

 

“Alex!” She rushed to the unconscious woman’s side, gently pushing hair away from her forehead so she could lay a tender kiss there. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay I’m here, I’m right here.”

 

Sam took a moment to look Alex over, tears steadily falling as she surveyed the damage done to her mate. Alex’s skin was too pale, a thin line of stitches lay across her forehead and a lump beneath her black DEO t-shirt signified the wraps supporting her damaged ribs. The worst part, the most obvious affront to Alex’s well being, was the bulky white cast on her lower right leg.

 

Anger surged within Sam at the sight of the plaster monstrosity but before she could fully delve into it, the hand within hers began to twitch. Alex was waking up.

 

“Sam?” Her voice was low and cracked but it was the most wonderful thing Sam had ever heard.

 

“Yeah baby. I’m right here. It’s all gonna be okay.” Sam reassured her, pressing a gentle kiss to the agent’s temple.

 

“Did we get her?” Sam leaned back at Alex’s question. She still had her eyes closed and couldn’t see the indecision in Sam’s expression as she considered what to tell her. “Sam?”

 

“No, baby. Not this time.”

 

“Shit.” Alex muttered before wincing in discomfort, finally focusing her bleary eyes on Sam.

 

“I know you’ll get her eventually but, uh, _for now_ , if you and Kara could avoid anymore near-death experiences, I’d really appreciate it.” Sam joked tearfully as Alex reached up a shaky hand to wipe her cheeks.

 

“We’ll do our best.” She rasped with a cocky smirk and all Sam could do is laugh because she couldn’t bear to cry anymore.

 

“Oh, I almost forgot...” Sam reached into her suit jacket, fingers in search of her prize. It was something she and Alex had begun doing for one another, a little token to show their affection. It had started in L-Corp’s medical wing and it seemed appropriate to do it now. “For you babe.” Sam presented the offering to Alex with flourish.

 

Alex’s eyes were watery as she took the treat in her shaky grip. How had she gotten so lucky as to find not one, but _two_ , beautiful women who cared for her so lovingly?

 

“I get a lollipop?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“You get a lollipop.” Sam affirmed with a smile as she bent to kiss Alex gently. It was such a small gesture but she knew Alex felt the sentiment behind it. No matter what was going on around them, the pair could get through it together.

 

* * *

 

 

The following night, Sam curled up on her side contently, quietly observing the bed’s other occupant. Alex lay beside her, propped up on half a dozen different pillows, completely dead to the world. Kara and Lena had brought Ruby home earlier that day, the younger Danvers armed with some of her sister’s clothes and personal items. After a good amount of chastisement over Alex’s inability to rest, she stood watch while the elder girl took all her pills and promptly tucked the agent beneath a garishly colored fleece blanket, the entire periodic table emblazoned in neon dye. That had been several hours ago and the elder Danvers had yet to move.

 

Sam couldn’t really blame her.

 

The pair had spent a restless night before in the medbay as Alex had to be woken every hour, _on the hour_ , to ensure there would be no complications from her concussion and Sam refused to leave the medbay until her girlfriend could. Alex grew more irritable with each interruption, prompting Sam to climb into the cramped bed to soothe the other woman back to sleep. After that, the staff had each given her apologetic looks whenever they came to wake the pair, though Sam waved them off.

 

It wasn’t like she was getting any sleep either way.

 

Most of her night had been spent worrying about Alex, whether or not the next hourly check would reveal something disastrous. When her worry finally abated enough for her to rest, the CFO was plagued by horrific nightmares! A silent prisoner in her own body, Sam was forced to watch again and again as her fist slammed into Alex’s side; could feel the weight of the Kryptonite chain in her hands as she whipped it against her girlfriend’s leg; watched Alex’s face contort in pain and disbelief.

 

Sam quickly squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to get her ragged breathing under control. Alex was fine, she was right next to her; there was nothing to be afraid of. A timid knock on the bedroom door pulled Sam from her emotional spiral.

 

“It’s open, baby.” She called out softly. Kara and Lena had left hours ago so there would be only one person knocking this time of night. Ruby popped her head around the cracked door before entering fully.

 

“How is she?” The teen asked quietly. She was obviously afraid to disturb the sleeping agent just a few feet away.

 

“She’s okay baby.” Sam responded with a soft smile. “You can come closer if you want. She’s pretty out of it so you don’t have to worry about waking her.”

 

“No, no, I’m good here.” Ruby shook her head sharply, taking a quick step back.

 

Sam was slightly taken aback by her daughter’s response. The night before the teen had been equally standoffish, refusing to even enter the medbay, opting instead to watch Alex through the window. The pair regarded each other quietly for a moment when it hit Sam why Ruby was behaving this way.

 

She was _afraid_.

 

Alex had become such an integral part of their little family and some unknown force had almost ripped her away. Sam rose gently from the bed to drag her daughter closer. She hugged Ruby tight against her chest and gently kissed her hair.

 

“This is all pretty scary, huh?” Sam whispered, as she felt Ruby’s tears begin to fall, soaking through her thin sleep shirt. The girl nodded pitifully against her, unable to stop the flow of her tears once it had begun, hands gripping her mother tightly.

 

Sam simply held the girl as she unraveled, having just suffered through a near breakdown herself. It was no secret that Alex’s job was dangerous, that one couldn’t expect to face down horrors from other planets without a few bumps or bruises. However, this had been the first time the agent had come back to them broken and neither Arias woman was quite sure how to cope with it.

 

“Come on...” Sam pulled her daughter towards the big bed and urged her to climb up next to Alex. She wasn’t sure how to fix their current crisis but she knew for a fact that cuddles were definitely needed at the moment.

 

Ruby crawled cautiously across the bed, unable to stay away from the woman who had become a surrogate mother to her any longer. She finally stretched out beside Alex, laying her head gently on the older woman’s shoulder before reaching across to intertwine Alex’s fingers with her own. Sam slid in behind her, adjusting the blankets over them both.

 

“She’s okay, baby.” Sam assured her placing a soft kiss on the girl’s shoulder. As if to prove Sam’s point, Alex shifted in her sleep, laying her head against Ruby’s.

 

“S’okay Rubes...” She murmured, still mostly asleep. “I got the two best nurses in town...” Alex slurred as she promptly fell back asleep.

 

Both Arias women couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the agent’s antics! Ruby snuggled a little closer, burying her face against the agent’s neck. “I love you, Alex.” She whispered causing tears to spring to Sam’s eyes. “You’re the toughest person I know.”

 

“Love you...too...kid...” Alex slurred in response. “Don’ tell Kara, ‘k? She gets... jealous...”

 

“Your secret’s safe with us.” Sam told her quietly, glad the pair couldn’t see the tears once again brimming in her eyes.

 

She hugged them tighter, overcome with love for the two people snuggled against her. She hadn’t worked up the nerve to say it to Alex yet, it had only been a few months since they’d met, but she could admit it to herself. Sam sighed in content as she felt Ruby finally relax between them and drift off to sleep, still clutching Alex’s hand and pressed tightly against her.

 

Yep, she was right. Cuddles were _always_ the answer.

 

* * *

 

 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Alex asked from her spot on the couch noting the sour look on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“Mrs. Queller just cancelled!” Sam groaned as she tossed her phone angrily onto the cushion next to Alex.

 

“Ruby’s babysitter? What did you need her for?”

 

Sam sighed as she plopped down on the coffee table to face Alex. After a few days in bed, the agent had finally been able to move to the living room couch, her ribs healed enough to use at least one crutch now. Sam held Alex’s hands within her own before she broke the news she knew the agent would not want to hear.

 

“Babe, you know I have that day trip to Metropolis. I thought Mrs. Queller could come over and keep an eye on Ruby...and _you_.” Sam winced as she said the last part, noting the immediate tension in Alex’s posture.

 

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

 

“I know baby but...”

 

“But what? You suddenly think I can’t handle looking after Rubes by myself?”

 

“Alex, I don’t want to fight about this...” Sam sighed as the agent pulled her hands away and crossed her arms. “I know you can take care of Ruby on your own, _usually,_ but you’re still healing babe and you need to rest. This is my first day back to work _since_...I just wanted you to have some help.”

 

“Sam,” Alex began to argue but was quickly cut off.

 

“Do you know?” The tall brunette asked eyes bright with unshed tears. “Do you know how hard it was to hear you’d been hurt, to see you lying in the hospital bed not knowing if you’d wake up? What would we have done without you?””

 

Alex couldn’t stay mad when Sam was sitting before her looking so forlorn. She wasn’t even mad at Sam to be honest. If anything she was mad at herself for being sidelined while her little sister, whom had barely recovered, was being catapulted off into space with her two worst enemies and her ex-boyfriend’s gorgeous wife from the future.

 

As if that wasn’t enough to worry about, Alex was positive Sam was still having blackouts and they were no closer to finding the cause. Add to that their newest Kryptoninan menace and the elder Danvers was sure her stress levels were at a maximum.

 

She could only imagine Sam was feeling the same way, especially faced with leaving the pair alone while Alex was still incapacitated. Yes, she had been able to hobble around the house a bit but the agent was far from recovered and she now had confirmation that her most recent brush with death had affected Sam deeply, Ruby too.

 

“ _Sammy_.” She reached over awkwardly to grab the woman’s upper arms and pull her forward until their foreheads were pressed together. “Thank you for taking care of me, for worrying about me. I can’t promise I’ll never get hurt again, it’s kind of what I’m known for...” Alex pulled back slightly and gave Sam a sheepish smile before she continued. “Just know I will _always_ do everything in my power to come home to you, to Ruby.”

 

Sam nodded quickly, a small smile gracing her lips as Alex thumbed away the silent tears that slipped down her cheeks. “I believe you, I do. But...”

 

“You’re only going to be gone one day...besides, I told you before I was a lousy babysitter and you _still_ leave your tiny human with me on a semi-regular basis!” The redhead teased, earning an exasperated smile from Sam.

 

“Hey!” Ruby protested as she came down the stairs. “I’m not tiny.” She huffed as she passed through the living room on her way to the kitchen.

 

“My mistake.” Alex responded with a good-natured eye roll before turning her attention back to Sam. “You trust me with your _medium-sized_ human on a semi-regular basis. We’ll be fine, babe. Go. I promise not to show her scary movies.”

 

“Well I wasn’t worried about that before but now...”

 

“Baby,” Alex kissed her gently. “ _Go_. We’ll be fine. You know as soon as you leave Lena will be over to distract herself while Kara’s away on the mission.”

 

“You’re sure?” Sam asked uncertainly as her phone buzzed to tell her the car was out front.

 

“Go, mom. We got this!” Ruby encouraged around a mouthful of cereal earning a glare from her mother for her lack of manners.

 

“Okay! Okay.” Sam agreed with a sigh as her phone went off yet again. “ _You_ ,” She pointed at Alex. “Make sure she eats more than cereal and doesn’t watch TV all day. And _you_ ,” she turned to Ruby. “Make sure she takes her meds, doesn’t try to go upstairs on her own and gets some rest.”

 

“Yes, Mom.” Both girls responded with a giggle!

 

“How do I put up with you two?” Sam grinned as she shrugged on her jacket and pressed a kiss to Ruby’s temple. “Be good. I’ll miss you both.” She moved to the couch to kiss Alex, wanting so badly to say those three little words but holding back.

 

“Bye, babe.” Alex smiled sadly as she watched Sam go, feeling her heart twinge at the thought of parting from the tall brunette. As soon as the door closed behind Sam, the redhead turned to grin conspiratorially at Ruby. “We are totally gonna watch _The Shining_!”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s your turn Alex. Alex?” Ruby leaned across the couch to shake the older woman’s shoulder gently.

 

The morning had begun with breakfast and several ridiculously competitive rounds of Mario Kart before Alex had decided they should use their brains more proactively. But now, just a few minutes into the Disney version of _Trivial Pursuit_ , Alex had all but tuned Ruby out.

 

“Alex?”

 

“What? Oh, uh, is it my turn?” She sat up straighter, shaking her head as if to clear it. “Sorry, kid.”

 

“Are you okay? Do you need to rest a little? Mom wanted me to make sure you didn’t do too much!”

 

“I’m fine, Rubes.” Alex assured her with a soft smile, touched by the girl’s concern. “I, um, I guess my mind was somewhere else...”

 

Ruby scooted closer, offering the older woman support. She gripped Alex’s hand comfortingly in her own and waited for the agent to continue.

 

“I just guess I’m a little worried...about your mom working too hard, about Kara getting launched into space so soon after she got hurt...about _you_.” Alex paused to press a gentle kiss against the girl’s forehead. “I want to protect you _all_ , all the time and I just _can’t_ , not from everything. It’s hard for us adults when things are out of our control. Am I making any sense?”

 

“A little.” Ruby teased, sticking her tongue out as Alex pushed her playful. “But I know how it feels when things get out of control...”

 

Alex frowned at the girl’s statement, knowing there was more to it. “Rubes, what’s going on? You know you can talk to me, about _anything_.”

 

“It’s dumb,” Ruby mumbled, toying with the hem of her sweatshirt. “Just some girls at school...”

 

“What about the girls at school? Ruby is someone bullying you?” Alex asked, suddenly on high alert.

 

“No, I mean I guess... Erica Morrison keeps saying all these nasty things about me on her Twitter just because this guy she liked chose me as his lab partner and not her! It’s just all so stupid...”

 

Alex felt determination build in her heart at the child’s confession. She hadn’t figured out how to help Sam and Kara was light years away but _this_ , this she could fix. _Today_. She pulled out her phone and quickly dialed a number.

 

“Vas, hey. It’s Danvers. I need a ride.” As soon as the other woman agreed, she jammed the end button and turned to Ruby with a smile. “Get dressed.”

 

“What? Where are we going?” Ruby asked as she helped Alex struggle to her feet, sliding her crutch under her arm gently.

 

“We’re gonna pay Erica Morrison a little visit...”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Sam made it home that night, Erica Morrison was cowering in her room after an “official” visit from the FBI concerning her recent foray into cyber-bullying, Ruby was in her room chatting excitedly with her friends about the fact that said cyber bully’s social media accounts had all been deleted after issuing a heartfelt apology, and Vasquez was back at the DEO after taking Alex on a “grocery run” because Sam had been out of town and Ruby wasn’t old enough to drive.

 

The CFO hustled into the house with an exasperated sigh, excited to see her girls but also worried what the pair had gotten up to while she was gone. Ruby must have heard the door open because she charged down the stairs to tackle her mother in the foyer! Alex watched the pair embrace from her perch at the kitchen island. She met Sam’s eyes over Ruby’s head.

 

“She’s alive!” Alex pronounced with a smirk earning a familiar long-suffering eye-roll from her girlfriend.

 

“How’d it go?” Sam tried not to sound _too_ worried as she said it.

 

“ _Horrible_.” Alex deadpanned. “What a nightmare of a kid you’ve raised.”

 

“I know. She’s rough right?” Sam agreed with a laugh before turning to her daughter. “Why don’t you go up and start getting ready for bed and then you can tell me what you and Alex got up to today?”

 

“Deal!” Ruby agreed before rushing over to the redhead. “Night Alex. Love you.”

 

“You too, kid. Night.” Alex couldn’t help but smile as the teen pecked her on the cheek and bounded out of the room. “So, babe how was your trip?”

 

“My what?” Sam stared at her with a look of utter confusion. Alex tried not to read too much into it, hoping the other woman was joking with her.

 

“It must have been really bad if you blocked it out already!” Alex joked, still hoping desperately that Sam was kidding. When Sam’s eyes widened in panic, she knew how wrong she was.

 

“Alex...I don’t remember going on a trip...I left this morning and now I’m back but I have no idea what happened in between....” Sam raked her hands through her hair as her panic kept rising. “Oh, god, Alex what’s happening to me?” she whispered as tears began streaming down her face spurring the agent into action.

 

“Hey! Sammy, baby, you’re okay!” Alex hobbled as quickly as she could to her girlfriend’s side, ignoring the shooting pain in her leg, and the dull ache of her ribs, in favor of getting to Sam. She wrapped her arms tightly around the other woman’s trembling form, supporting their weight as best she could. “We’re gonna figure this out Sam, I _promise_ you.”

 

“Alex...” Sam whispered, her tears staining the other woman’s shirt. “I’m scared.”

 

“I know,” Alex swallowed thickly. “Me too, baby. Me too.”

 

Once again, Alex felt the sinking dread from earlier that day. The inevitability that no matter what she did, no matter how hard she tried, she could never truly protect the ones she loved...


	5. The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months since Sam and Alex began dating and they are no closer to finding the cause of Sam's blackouts. meanwhile, Reign is still wreaking havoc across National City with no end in sight. When Sam takes off and leaves Ruby alone at the ice-skating rink, Alex heads to L-Corp in search of answers. Will she be able to handle the ugly truth that Lena has discovered? And will Lena's deception drive a wedge between her and the family she's always wanted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for the long delays! I actually rewrote this chapter a few times after the finale and decided that while this story will contain some canon elements, we're definitely going rogue because Sam deserved so much better! And Alex? Oh, Alex. Please enjoy the angst that I have wrought and know I will bring our girls the happy ending they so rightly deserve! As always, please comment and review!

Alex pulled up to the front of L-Corp with a heavy sense of dread coiling in her gut. The tracker that she’d placed in Sam’s watch after her first string of disappearances had gone black for most of the previous day but was pinging brightly now. The agent didn’t want to stop to think what that might actually mean. After all, Sam knew the tracker was there, had agreed to the placement for both of their piece of mind. She also knew how to turn it _off_. That part bothered Alex the most.

 

She hadn’t had much of an opportunity to dwell on it though, as she’d been spent the entire night before comforting Ruby; the teenager understandably distraught after Sam had abandoned her in the middle of a crowded ice rink. To top it all off, Sam hadn’t come home last night and despite Lena’s assurances that the tall brunette was fine, Alex was loath to believe her. With great reluctance, she had left Ruby with J’onn and headed straight to L-Corp in search of answers.

 

Whatever was going on with Sam, the agent hoped beyond hope that it could be fixed. She and Sam had just reached the six-month mark in their relationship and Alex couldn’t imagine what the rest of her life would be like without the other woman; she didn’t _want_ to imagine. She hadn’t worked up the nerve to say it yet but she knew deep down that she had fallen madly in love with the brilliant, dorky, soccer mom. Sam had made her dreams of a family a reality, given Alex the life that her confused younger self had been terrified to hope for. There was _nothing_ Alex wouldn’t do to keep their little family together.

 

The redhead caught sight of herself in the elevator’s mirrored doors and winced. Her eyes were bloodshot, her hair a mess, the normally pristine DEO uniform creased and wrinkled from sleeping. None of that mattered. All that mattered was Sam and for some unknown reason, Lena was trying to keep them apart.

 

No more.

 

Before she realized, she was rounding the corner to Lena and Sam’s shared office. Jess jumped to her feet as Alex stomped toward the door, moving to intercept the angry agent but a withering look from the redhead had her quickly retreating to the safety of her desk. Alex slammed the door open and took small satisfaction in the startled reaction Lena gave her from behind the large marble desk, one corner chipped away.

 

She noted that the younger woman looked equally worse for wear. Though her hair and makeup were still impeccably done, a form fitting dress flawlessly in place, there was no way for Lena to disguise the fatigue in her normally sparkling eyes. The young Luthor was just as distressed as Alex, possibly more so since the rumpled blanket tossed over the couch told the agent she had been sleeping in her office.

 

“Alex!” Lena gathered her wits and moved towards the middle of the room to meet her. “Is everything alright? I...I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Where’s Sam?”

 

“She’s safe, Alex. I promise you but-“

 

“No buts.” Alex growled, crowding the younger woman’s space. Lena’s eyes immediately fell to her shoes and Alex felt her anger grow. “I don’t want your promises Lena, I need to know where Sam is and I know you can take me to her.”

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea Alex.” Lena stood taller at the statement, so sure in her rightness but Alex would not be denied.

 

“I don’t give a **damn** what you think, Lena. I spent the whole night consoling Ruby, _our daughter_ , because Sam went missing again. I had to hold her while she cried for hours!” Alex yelled at the younger woman, unable to keep it together any longer. “I don’t care what’s wrong with her, I’ll be there, no matter what, but I _have_ to see her Lena. _Please_.”

 

Lena couldn’t stand to see the pain reflected in her friend’s eyes and she knew for a fact how poorly Sam was dealing with her isolation. It was a risk, letting a government agent so deep into L-Corp, even one she considered family. But she wasn’t sure how to truly help Sam and the love for her friend showed true in the redhead’s eyes. Perhaps if she and Alex worked together, maybe Sam could be saved? She had to try, knew Alex would never give up on Sam either.

 

“This way.” She turned and headed towards a private elevator knowing instinctually that the agent would follow.

 

As soon as they entered, Lena pressed her hand to a previously hidden bio-pad and Alex watched her with suspicion as the screen lit up brightly, _Access Granted_ , flashing quickly across the screen before the lift began to descend downwards. The air in the lift was stifling; Lena could feel the anger rolling off Alex in waves yet there was an undercurrent of fear, of helplessness. Lena felt it too, but perhaps together they could save the person who meant so much to them both. When the lift stopped, Lena led Alex into her lab. She walked directly towards the containment area before she stopped and turned to face the agent.

 

“Lena,” Alex squinted as she peered at the opaque shield before her. “What is this? Why do you have a secret lab and where the hell is” Lena dropped the barrier’s opacity and Alex gasped. “Sam?”

 

She quickly hastened towards the barrier, stopping short when she found it see-through but solid. Sam sat up on the hospital bed at the sound of her lover’s voice, eyes wide with fear and unshed tears. Alex was here? She shouldn’t be! Sam was far too dangerous. With shaking legs she rose from the bed and moved closer to the barrier.

 

“Sammy, what’s going on baby? Why didn’t you come home?” Alex was just barely hanging on, her voice cracked with emotion.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Alex.” Sam whispered, staring longingly at her. “But you can’t be here. It isn’t safe. I’m _not_ safe.”

 

“I don’t understand... Lena,” Alex spun to the younger woman who up until that point had remained silent. “What’s she talking about?”

 

“Alex,” Sam tried to interject.

 

“No, Sam! I want Lena to tell me why she has my partner trapped behind a force field in her secret underground lab?!”

 

“I’m trying to help Sam, same as you.” Lena told her quietly, taken aback by the agent’s outburst. “It’s just until we find a cure.”

 

Now Lena had Alex’s full attention. “A cure for what? I ran _every_ test, consulted _every_ expert I know. None of us could find anything wrong with her.”

 

“Perhaps you weren’t looking in the right place?” Lena asked with an arched eyebrow.

 

“ **Don’t**.” Alex warned her, the authority in her voice causing Lena to shrink back. “Don’t play all high and mighty with me Lena. Just tell me what you found that I couldn’t.”

 

“A parasite. That’s what you missed, what we _all_ missed.” Lena told her quietly. “The blackouts, lack of memory, nightmares, fatigue...they’re all side effects of the parasite. Of **Reign**.”

 

Alex stared back and forth between Lena and Sam before she let out a strangled sob. It _couldn’t_ be. But surely some part of her had suspected? The timing was too coincidental and if her line of work had taught her anything, it’s that coincidences simply do not exist. She sucked in a few shallow breaths trying to calm herself, manage her panic. In the background she could hear Sam sobbing alongside her, apologies falling from her lips like raindrops.

 

“Drop the force field.” She told Lena in between shaky breaths, her eyes never leaving Sam’s.

 

Lena wanted to protest. They had no idea how long Sam would remain before Reign tried to take over again but Alex wasn’t giving her any choice. The agent stood stalwart, grim determination on her face as she waited for the field to be dropped. Lena did as she was told and Alex charged into the containment area, gathering Sam into her arms!

 

“Alex, Alex!” Sam could seem to form only one word at the moment, all her senses filled with her love, her scent, her almost crushing grip, the steady beat of her heart that Sam had memorized over the months even before she knew how she truly felt about the redhead.

 

“It’s okay! I love you, Sam. We’re gonna beat this, I swear!” It hadn’t been the way Alex planned on telling Sam but the moment demanded raw honesty and Alex would be damned if she wouldn’t take every moment from here on out repeating it. “I love you so much.”

 

“I think I knew the first time I saw you. I’ve wanted to tell you for so long...” Sam whispered against her collarbone, unable to release Alex just yet.

 

“Me too, Sammy. Me too.”

 

“Ruby?”

 

“She’s okay baby, she’s safe. Worried as hell about you but safe.” Alex assured her as she guided the pair to sit on the stiff hospital bed.

 

Sam kept her arms locked tight around the agent’s waist; surprised by how touch starved she had been spending just a few nights apart. She was absolutely terrified that Lena wouldn’t be able to fix this, that Reign would take over and this time she wouldn’t just _hurt_ Alex or Kara but _kill them_ outright. Even if she regained her humanity later, Sam knew there was no way she would be able to live with herself if she was the reason the world lost a light as bright as Alex Danvers. And what about Ruby? Her precious girl whom she’d done everything to protect since she was a child herself. How could she go back to her daughter after she’d been the reason her mentor was no longer with them?

 

“I need you to promise me something Alex?” Sam whispered, voice muffled by Alex’s shirt as she clung to her.

 

“ _Anything_.” Was the only word Alex uttered, reverence wrapped around every syllable, bringing more tears to Sam’s eyes.

 

“If you can’t fix this...”

 

“Sam!”

 

“If you _can’t fix this_ ,” The taller brunette steamrolled Alex’s objection, sitting up to stare her in the eyes. “I need to know that you’ll keep Ruby safe. Even if that means keeping her as far away from me as possible, even if that means I’m not around to see her become the beautiful woman I know she’ll be.”

 

“I can’t.... Sam, I _can’t_ raise her without you...” Alex had never looked so small, so fragile before, so unsure.

 

“Of course you can, Alex. You’re her hero...you’re _my_ hero.” Sam cradled the redhead’s face gently in her hands, pressing the softest of kisses to her lips. “You are my strength and my light, Alex Danvers. I trust you with my daughter and my life.”

 

The pair embraced again, Alex overcome by Sam’s words and the other woman pouring all her love into the moment. She needed Alex to believe she could do this because there was no way Sam would be able to face what was to come if she didn’t have the agent by her side. Lena watched the pair from afar, eyes glassy, knowing that she may have sabotaged her chances of having something similar with the younger Danvers because of her deception.

 

The CEO hated to interrupt the heartfelt moment between the pair but the sudden blaring of alarms did it for her. She grabbed the nearest tablet and her eyes widened in panic!

 

“Alex!” Lena rushed towards the containment area. “I need you to step out here...NOW.”

 

“What? Lena...”

 

“Now, Alex!” The CEO lurched forward, practically dragging the agent away from Sam, before she activated the barrier once more.

 

“Sam,” Alex moved back to the barrier, banging her fists against it. “Baby, it’s gonna be okay...” The agent watched in horror as Sam stood from the bed and stalked towards her, eyes dark and menacing.

 

“So, Samantha’s mate has finally come for her?” A voice so like Sam’s, but so alien, purred as those dark eyes roamed over Alex’s frame. “Do you think you can succeed in banishing me when the child heiress has already failed?”

 

Alex remained frozen as her brain caught up to all that had transpired in the past few minutes. She drew herself up taller, trying not to allow herself to shrink under the alien’s taunting words.

 

“We’re going to save Sam.” She pronounced with more strength than she felt. Reign simply smirked in response.

 

“You will try.” She responded, eyes glowing bright. “And then I will kill _everyone_ that Samantha loves, starting with her,” Reign pointed at Lena, “Then you, the child that derailed my arrival and finally the false god.”

 

“If you so much as touch Ruby-!” Alex lurched forward but the other woman remained unbothered.

 

“Your threats are useless. I have already bested you and the false god you call a sibling. There is no use fighting this. There _will_ be judgment and _I_ will Reign.”

 

Before Alex could respond the barrier grew opaque once again and she could hear the alien roar in frustration from the other side! She turned to look at Lena who had a small, self-satisfied smirk on her face.

 

“Reign can be a bit of a broken record.” She explained with a shy smile. “The barrier blocks both her sight and hearing. It keeps her from getting in your head.”

 

“Lena...I, uh, I just need a minute to process all of ... _this_...” The agent gestured around the lab, her eyes landing on the barrier with her alien-possessed girlfriend just on the other side. “And then I really need to call this in.”

 

“Alex...”

 

“You have a secret lab and you’re harboring a dangerous alien, Lena! And don’t think I didn’t see the Kryptonite emitter on Sam’s chest. I _know_ you’re just trying to help but we need more backup on this. _Trust me_ , okay?”

 

Lena considered the agent’s plea and begrudgingly nodded her agreement. She couldn’t really doubt Alex after the heartfelt expressions she and Sam had just made to each other mere minutes before. There was, however, a misgiving that the CEO simply couldn’t shake.

 

“Are you going to tell Kara?” She asked quietly.

 

“I think that should come from you.” The agent answered honestly.

 

Lena was left to contemplate that statement as Alex went about making the calls that would bring the DEO directly to her basement. She wanted to believe that Kara would understand, that she would be able to see the good intentions behind her deception. Yet there was still a small part of her that felt she’d just lost one best friend in a desperate bid to save the other.

 

* * *

 

“Please state your name for the record.”

 

“Lena Kiernan Luthor.”

 

“Is it true that you have been in possession of the alien entity known as Reign, subduing her with a controlled substance?”

 

Lena glared at J’onn, offended by his question, by the mere nature of these proceedings. She was only trying to help and yet here she was facing an inquisition. Next to the Martian, Alex shifted uncomfortably in her chair no doubt still reeling from the revelation that Samantha Arias and Reign were one in the same.

 

The woman she loved and the woman who had nearly killed her sister; snapped her bones like dry spaghetti.

 

Anyone would be overwhelmed by news of that magnitude, which was why Lena didn’t take it personally when Alex didn’t immediately jump to her aid. Her heart truly went out to the agent and Lena was determined to get past the unpleasant nature of this current meeting so they could get back to the task of saving Sam.

 

“Ms. Luthor?” J’onn pressed, arms crossed tightly over his massive chest.

 

“Yes. I have been working on a _cure_ for my friend who has been infected by the _parasite_ Reign. And _yes_ , in order to contain the violent nature of said parasitic entity, I employed the use of Kryptonite.”

 

“Where did you get it?” Lena almost flinched as Kara’s voice cut through the tension in the room. Up until this point, the Super had done little more than scowl, the ‘Danvers Crinkle’ prominent on her brow.

 

“When I acquired L-Corp, I discovered that my brother had many hidden labs working on anti-Kryptonian projects. It was in one of these abandoned sites that I encountered the Kryptonite.”

 

“And you didn’t think to turn it over to the proper authorities?” J’onn inquired angrily.

 

“And whom might that be?” Lena challenged, one eyebrow angled high. “Why would I turn L-Corp’s assets over to a government agency that has already left itself defenseless by removing the one thing that can bring Reign to her knees? You forget Director; I am merely a _consultant_ here. Neither I nor L-Corp has any obligation to the DEO and my first and _only_ priority is Sam.”

 

J’onn looked ready to argue the point further when Kara stood abruptly from her chair. “ _Enough_.” She stared around the room before she continued. “This isn’t getting us any closer to saving Sam or defeating Reign. We need Ms. Luthor’s research to stop the other World Killers and she could use our help in keeping Reign contained. That should be our focus.”

 

“Very well.” J’onn agreed with a curt nod. “Reign will remain in containment at L-Corp while Ms. Luthor and Agent Danvers work on a cure. The DEO will continue to track the other World Killers. Hopefully, with L-Corp’s technologies we will be able to contain them as well. Ms. Luthor I trust you will be more forthcoming with any future developments?”

 

“Of course, Director. As I said, my only concern is Sam.” Kara gave an undignified snort at her words but failed to comment further.

 

Everyone filed out the conference room leaving only Kara, Lena and Alex behind. The agent had yet to speak, staring blankly at her hands. Her eyes were fixated on her new tactical watch; one Sam and Ruby had gotten for her birthday a few weeks back. The inscription on the underside felt like it was burning into her skin. “ _El Mayarah_ ” it read “ _Forever, Ruby and Sam_.”

 

Predictably it was Kara who broke the fragile silence.

 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” She eyed Lena with a suspicious look.

 

“I honestly don’t know, Kara...”

 

“You don’t know?!” The blonde roared, fists clenching.

 

It was obvious that she was lashing out over Lena’s perceived betrayal. Kara Danvers had never raised her voice to Lena. Unfortunately, she wasn’t dealing with Kara at the moment, she was dealing with _Supergirl_. Lena found it odd to suddenly be so aware that her best friend was in fact two very separate entities, much like Sam.

 

Where Kara was soft lines and warmth, Supergirl was sharp edges and cold detachment.

 

“Kara...”

 

“Do you have any idea what it feels like for me? Every time I’m even near Kryptonite, I can feel my skin crawling, the nausea, and a burning agony that won’t fade; the last remnants of my planet, toxic to me in every way. That’s what you have in your lab, Lena. My _destruction_...” Kara’s eyes were so filled with hurt that Lena had to turn away. “We’re supposed to be friends, Lena.”

 

“I _am_ your friend!” Lena couldn’t for the life of her understand why she was yelling, more than likely a build up of emotion from the last 72 hours. “But Sam is my friend too Kara and I won’t let Reign destroy her just because you dislike my methods.”

 

Before Kara could offer an angry rebuttal, Alex was between them, shoulders slumped in resignation. She had one hand placed flat against her sister’s chest, the other clutched Lena’s hand in a silent plea. Both women felt the fight drain out of them as tears made their way down Alex’s cheeks, muffled sobs escaping despite her best efforts. Lena felt truly awful as she watched the normally stoic agent fall apart and she could tell Kara felt equally as bad, if not worse, for losing sight of their objective.

 

“It’s gonna be okay.” Kara whispered, pulling Alex into her as the elder sibling’s sobs intensified. “I’m sorry, Alex. I’m so sorry...”

 

Lena closed in on the agent’s other side, leaning her forehead gently against her shoulder offering as much quiet support as she could. This was what they were fighting for, their little ‘found family’, broken as it may be. And Sam was part of that. Not just part of it but Alex’s other half, her equal in every way. The agent had been devastated when she’d lost Maggie but losing Sam would surely destroy her.

 

They couldn’t let that happen.

 

No more words were spoken as Alex drew strength from the two women beside her. She knew they would never give up and she wouldn’t either. Sam had trusted her to solve this, to protect Ruby. With a shuddering breath inward, Alex pulled away, hastily drying her tears.

 

“That’s enough feeling sorry for myself.” She stated, voice still shaky with emotion. “The only way we’re getting that parasitic bitch out of Sam is if we work together. Are you with me?” She turned to face both women with a serious look.

 

“Sam was the first person to see past my last name.” Lena proclaimed with a watery smile. “I’ll not let Reign be her legacy.”

 

“Kara?”

 

“Of course, I’m with you.” The blonde assured her sister, lacing their fingers together. “Sam and Ruby are your family now, which makes them mine too.”

 

Alex nodded as both women took their leave, still tense around each other. When she was finally alone, the agent pulled out her phone, the security feed from Reign’s cell appearing as soon as she entered her pass code. Sam was on the hospital bed, sedated after her last Reign attack, resting peacefully for the moment. Alex traced her fingers over the image, strengthening her resolve.

 

“We’re not giving up Sammy.” She whispered. “So you don’t either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point forward there's going to be a good deal more angst and action as Alex and Lena struggle to figure out a way to separate Sam from Reign. (Hint, it has to do with Kryptonite! Lol!) Alex's medical background was almost completely ignored this season and I want to fix that. There's no way she would let someone else come up with a solution that affected her family so closely. She would have been right there in the lab with Lena! 
> 
> I also hated the way the writers handled the Supercorp angst and while there won't be a lot of Supercorp featured in this story, I wanted to rework the conflict between Kara and Lena especially since Lena knows about Supergirl in my universe. AgentReign is still endgame here and I LOVE the idea of Sam keeping her powers afterwards and redeeming herself! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up much faster than this one and I look forward to hearing what you guys think!


	6. There's No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reign has escaped L-Corp and the DEO, recruiting two more Worldkillers for her destructive crusade! Alex and Lena try to support each other while J'onn and Kara make a shocking discovery on their journey to locate more Harun-El! Will Kara make the wrong choice when presented with all she thought she'd lost? And can Alex stay strong, even as hope for she and Sam fades away?

Failure **.**

Its stench hung heavy in the brightly lit room, swiftly crushing any hope left to be had. The entire DEO stunk of it. Alex was sure she couldn’t take much more of this...

She shifted on the med-bed, fiercely biting her lip to keep from crying out. Her bruised sternum throbbed mercilessly and her cracked ribs grated against one another. The agent had no doubt that there would eventually be a nasty bruise blossoming across her skin, blood vessels burst in the exact pattern of Reign’s boot.

 

Of her _beloved’s_ boot.

 

She could no longer be certain where Reign ended and Sam began. It was a terrifying thought; also a sobering one. What if this was the moment her overconfidence would cost her? Alex had never felt so helpless... so... _stupid_. How could she have missed it?

 

“We _all_ missed it.” Lena muttered from the doorway. Alex startled at the intrusion, her broken bones immediately protesting! “Careful!” Lena fussed at the agent’s frantic movements.

 

“How...how did you -?” Alex managed to gasp, shifting in an attempt to ease her discomfort.

 

“I know _that_ look...” Lena ruefully replied. “I’ve been wearing it quite a bit myself lately. How are you?”

 

“Bruised sternum, cracked ribs...” Alex mumbled in response, still unable to find any relief from her injuries.

 

“Well that covers the physical.” Lena joked with a gentle smile. “But I think we both know that’s not what I meant.”

 

Alex nodded, swallowing thickly before turning away. “I...um, I’m not ready... to go _there_... yet. I can’t, not until this is over. I’m not strong enough, Lena.”

 

The brunette scoffed and moved back into Alex’s field of vision. “You and Sam are the strongest people I know, besides Kara, which makes the two of you together pretty damn indestructible! I know you’re not giving up Alex and so does Sam. She’s in there somewhere and it’s up to us to get her out.”

 

Alex nodded numbly but didn’t respond and Lena fell quiet after her proclamation. Both women settled into a contemplative silence, unsure and unable to comfort one another further. Their predicament had grown more dire by the day with no signs of an upturn. Reign had escaped, leaving Sam trapped in some endless nightmare valley; a place she now shared with two other women, one innocent, one much less so.

 

Purity and Pestilence. A trilogy of destruction instead of merely one Worldkiller wreaking havoc.

 

“Any word from J’onn or Kara?” Alex asked, grasping for any tiny thread of hope.

 

“Not yet.”

 

As a desperate last resort, J’onn and Kara had flung themselves into uncharted space, chasing down some enigmatic mineral that could _cure_ Sam and the others...or _kill_ them...the final results were still unclear based on the few files Kara found at the fortress.

 

Damn Kryptoninan’s and their riddles!

 

“It should have been _me_. I should have gone.”

 

Lena let out a bitter laugh as she eyed her friend. “And leave a _Luthor_ in charge of the DEO? I think not, Alex. Plus, there is that pesky business of being able to breathe in outer space. I’ve learned you are capable of many things Agent Danvers, but that is not one of them.”

 

“Shut up.” Alex muttered with no real malice, earning her a small smile in return.

 

“Just stating the facts.”

 

Alex’s continual shifting eventually led to a series of pitiful whimpers. No matter how badass the agent was known to be, it was clear her current injuries were extremely painful. Lena rolled her eyes before moving to help the stubborn woman, laboriously pulling her to her feet.

 

“Where are we going?” The agent asked in confusion as her leather jacket was tossed over her shoulders.

 

“No sense in waiting around here.” Lena explained calmly, leading her to the door. “I have a soft couch, an ice pack, and a tablet with all our data waiting on you at my penthouse. So, if you would kindly get your head out of your ass, I could use your assistance.”

 

Alex laughed harshly at the crude phrase coming from the ever-prim Lena Luthor but nodded her head in agreement. “Throw in some scotch and you’ve got a deal.”

* * *

 

Kara stood outside J’onn’s ship in awe.

 

There was no way what she was seeing could be _real_.

 

It was impossible for her to be standing on the soil of her childhood, before a familiar shrine bearing a language even Kal-El struggled to speak.

 

No, there was simply _no way_ she could be standing at the gates of Argo City.

 

And yet she _was_...

 

“Who goes there?” An all too familiar voice called out, fortified with years of authority.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Kara?!”

* * *

 

A warm hand stroking her cheek gradually called Alex back to consciousness. The injured agent hadn’t even realized her exhaustion had caught up to her until someone was attempting to wake her. She reveled in the moment for just a few minutes more; the warm blanket tucked around her, the soft couch beneath her, the feeling of being... _safe._ Alex hadn’t felt safe in far too long, longer than she could remember, so she hung on to the moment with a white-knuckled grip.

 

“Alex...” A melodious voice called to her and the agent let herself believe if only for a moment. “ _Alex_.”

 

“Five more minutes, Sammy...” She mumbled, leaning further into the touch. Had she been more awake she would have caught the sharp intake of breath, recognized the hands that were too soft to be her girlfriends.

 

“Oh, Alex.” Another soft palm pressed to the other cheek as the voice responded. “You need to wake up...I’m sorry...I’m not...”

 

Alex’s eyes shot open when the realization finally struck her and she jolted away from Lena’s gentle hands. “Hey... _Lena_... sorry, I fell asleep...”

 

The younger woman’s heart went out to her friend as she watched the shame settle over the agent, the disappointment mixed with sorrow that she hadn’t been waking to her love; that Reign was the nightmare and waking to Sam her reality. She quickly wrapped the woman in her arms because she knew from experience that Alex was more likely to run from her feelings than confront them. Lena expected the redhead to put up more of a fight but as soon as she pulled Alex close, the woman collapsed against her chest with gut-wrenching sobs!

 

“I thought...I thought you were...” Alex stammered, her words muffled by the soft cashmere of Lena’s sweater. “I wanted it to be _her_...I wanted it _so bad_...”

 

“Oh sweetie, I know.” Lena cooed, rocking the injured woman softly, rubbing gentle circles on her back. “I promise you we won’t stop until she’s back home with you. But we can’t help her if we don’t take care of ourselves, hmmm? Come on...let’s get you to bed.”

 

She pulled the agent slowly to her feet, noticing that Alex seemed even stiffer after having fallen asleep on the couch. They hobbled down the hall to one of the guest rooms where Lena gently pushed the door open so Alex could peek in on a sleeping Ruby. The teen slumbered on, unbothered by the intrusion. Pulling the door shut again, Lena steered Alex towards her room. She wanted Alex somewhere she could keep an eye on her and knew the bed would otherwise get little use, wired as she was.

 

Once the agent was changed into a soft pair of sweats and a tank, Lena cajoled her into taking a pain pill and a light sedative before tucking her in. Alex fell asleep almost immediately and it broke Lena’s heart to note the tears silently slipping down the agent’s face, even in slumber. She quickly turned back to her laptop, queuing up her DEO access, scanning obsessively for results, _any_ results.

 

Nothing. Not a goddam thing!

 

Slamming her laptop shut in frustration she hazarded a quick glance at Alex, ensuring her outburst hadn’t woken the woman. With a sigh she stepped onto her balcony, one eye still tracking the sleeping agent, before she glanced up at the stars.

 

“ _Please_ find it Kara,” she whispered to the darkened sky. “We’ve got nothing else.”

* * *

 

The past few hours had been a blur of emotions for Kara.

 

 _Elation_ at seeing her mother after so many years apart, _suspicion_ and _fear_ that Alura might still turn out be an imposter of some sort; _guilt_ over the idea that, perhaps, she could just _stay_...live her life out in Argo as originally intended.

 

A strong hand on her shoulder brought her out of her musings. J’onn smiled down on her, a benevolent expression on his face. She knew the Martian couldn’t actually read her thoughts, yet he had come to know her well enough, had experienced the same profound sense of loss just as she had, to know where her mind had wandered off to. Kara returned his smile, ever grateful for her “found” family, the most important of which being her sister.

 

_Alex._

 

That’s why they had come, regardless of what was discovered. She’d come for Alex, for _Sam_ and Ruby, who had become her sister’s whole world. Kara had grown to love Sam as well, and Ruby had brought a youthful spirit to all their lives, reigniting a spark none of them had noticed fading. No matter how deeply she wished to stay in this moment, she had a duty to Alex, to her new family on Earth. She’d vowed to protect them from threat, from harm.

 

How ironic that the very threat facing her new family had been carelessly engineered by her old.

 

“I can’t stay.” Kara blurted out, cutting her mother off mid-sentence as the elder Zor-El rattled on about how best to announce her return. “I’m sorry...I’ll try to come back but I can’t....” Her shoulders shrugged helplessly as she stared at her hands.

 

“What Kara means,” J’onn interjected smoothly, “is we’ve come for a very specific purpose. We were hoping to find a very rare mineral to defeat an evil that appears Kryptonian in origin. We had no idea this meteor was even inhabited.”

 

“Yes, yes of course.” Alura nodded, trying to hide her disappointment and failing miserably. “Of what mineral do you speak?”

 

J’onn quickly produced a small lead box from his cape and handed it to the woman. Alura’s eyes lit up with recognition as she opened the lid!

 

“Here we call it Harun-el. It is a most precious resource.”

 

Kara finally regained her voice to ask, “Could you take us to more? We need it to synthesize a cure for a very dear friend.”

 

“It is not mine alone to give.” Alura informed her daughter with a sad smile. “Though I can petition the counsel for an emergency meeting on your behalf.”

 

“Thank you.” J’onn offered the woman an appreciative nod as she moved to leave. He smiled to himself when Kara rushed forward to hug her mother quickly before allowing her to leave.

 

“We can come back, right?” She asked J’onn with a hesitant voice.

 

“I will do everything in my power to make sure you can come back as many times as you like.”

 

“You really are the best, Papa Bear.” Kara joked as the pair embraced tightly.

 

“Anything for my girls.” J’onn replied fondly.

 

Outside the door, Alura gripped the handle tightly, surprised by the sentiments expressed on the other side. She’d hoped Kara would find a family; find those who would love her unconditionally as they had. Now she was faced with the bitter knowledge that Kara had _outgrown_ her; outgrown Argo City and its traditions.

 

They had simply become a mean’s to an end; a manner in which to save her _new_ home...her new _family_.

 

Argo was no longer Kara’s home, nor she her family.

 

Alura swallowed the bitterness rising in her throat, squared her shoulders and strode with purpose to beseech the counsel on a familiar stranger’s behalf.

* * *

 

“I think you and Ruby should get out of the city.” Lena announced the next morning when Alex emerged from her bedroom.

 

The agent noted that the normally put together CEO was still wearing the same sweater and jeans from the night before. An open laptop and sheets of equations strewn across the coffee table all pointed to a sleepless night.

 

“Lena, you know I can’t do that.” Alex sighed as she eased herself onto the soft couch, fighting the urge to flop down as she usually did. “With both J’onn and Kara gone, who would run the DEO?”

 

“Lane.”

 

“Excuse me?!”

 

“Not the General!” Lena scoffed with a wave of her hand. “The _Major_ , Lucy. Does she not run the desert base?”

 

“She does...but...I can’t drop all this on Luce...” Alex sat up straighter, as she considered the possibility.

 

“I’m sure the Major would love to get out of that dingy cave. I can’t imagine there is much action that far out?”

 

“No. That base is strictly containment...still...”

 

“Call her.” Lena insisted, standing to bring Alex her phone. “Reign knows all about you and Ruby. If she truly wants to get rid of Sam, she’ll know you two are the way to do it.”

 

Alex took the phone but still hesitated. She knew Lena was right yet she couldn’t quite bring herself to make the call.

 

With a sigh, Lena came and sat beside Alex. She laid her head on the other woman’s shoulder, pleased when the agent gently pressed their temples together drawing some comfort, no matter how slight. Neither woman could have guessed merely a year before that they would now be one another’s rock in the storm.

 

It had been enough of a coup when the youngest Luthor had managed to befriend a “super” but to somehow also become an integral part of the “super friends” as well? Unheard of! And yet, here they were. Lena reached over and gently plucked the phone from the agent’s hand.

 

“I know you don’t like handing over control to someone else,” She began quietly. “You and I are quite alike in that sense. But, I also know that _Sam_ would want you and Ruby to be safe. That _Kara_ would want you to be safe.”

 

“Lena...”

 

“ _Lucy_ would want you to be safe. The Major and I may not always see eye to eye but she cares about you. _Call her_.”

 

When Alex continued to hesitate, the Luthor rolled her eyes as she sat up straighter. She fixed Alex with her patented “Luthor stare”, a look designed to make grown men quiver.

 

It, unfortunately, did not have the desired effect. She should have known, really. If Alex could withstand Kara’s pout, then she could stand just about anything!

 

“Fine.” Lena huffed when calls were still not being made. “I’ll just hack your phone and the call the Major myself. I’m sure once she hears the whole story she’ll forgive the breach in protocol.”

 

 _That_ got Alex’s attention!

 

“You cannot hack a secure government network and call up a high ranking officer like that!”

 

Lena shrugged. “If it keeps my friends and family safe...The Luthors are guilty of far greater crimes.”

 

“Alright, alright,” Alex grumbled. “I’ll call Lucy but _only_ because I don’t wanna explain to Kara how her ‘not-girlfriend’ got arrested for treason.”

 

“I am NOT Kara’s ‘not-girlfriend’!”

 

“My mistake.” Alex drawled as she watched the color creep up Lena’s neck in an embarrassed blush. “So you ARE her girlfriend?”

 

“What? No! Alex!” Lena was fully flustered at this point and it made Alex smile; the normalcy of their teasing banters.

 

“Relax, Lee, I’m just yanking your chain.” She explained with a lazy smile. “You’re right, _of course_ , I’ll call Lucy.”

 

“Thank you.” Lena hugged her quickly, still blushing furiously. “I’ll go wake Ruby for breakfast.”

 

Alex watched Lena go with a wistful smile, knowing that bringing Lucy in was the right call but hating it all the same. The phone barely rang twice before an angry voice boomed through the earpiece!

 

“Danvers! What the hell took you so long to call?!”

 

Alex laughed out loud at the Major’s antics even though her bruised body protested. “I missed you too Luce...I missed you too.”

* * *

 

Alura knocked gently on the door, only entering when her daughter’s voice rang out to beckon her in. She still found it hard to reconcile this Kara with the frightened child she’d last seen so many years before, the child she thought long dead.

 

“The counsel has agreed to the meeting.” She announced without preamble knowing her guests had been waiting impatiently for her return. “They will send for us when ready.”

 

“Thank you for all your help.” J’onn replied sincerely.

 

“Of course. I don’t wish to be a poor hostess but...” Alura hesitated, her gaze to flicking to her daughter then back. “If I may have a moment with my daughter?”

 

“No need to apologize, I imagine you must have a lot to talk about. I’ll wait for word of the counsel in the garden.”

 

J’onn dismissed himself with a warm smile and then only the women of the House of El were left. The elder moved closer to her daughter, settling tensely beside her, unsure of how to start.

 

“I’ve missed so much...” she began wistfully. “Tell me about your life on Earth.”

 

“Well, um, I already told you about Kal-El. Living with him wasn’t really an option so I got adopted by the Danvers, Eliza and Jeremiah. I have an older sister, Alex.”

 

“A sister?” Alura cut in with surprise but quickly backtracked. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

 

“It’s okay, Mom.” Kara told her sweetly, holding one of Alura’s hands between her own. “I want you to ask questions, I want you to know everything about me. Now where was I? Oh, _duh_ , I was talking about Alex!”

 

Kara then proceeded to regale her mother with a plethora of adventures ranging from the Danvers sisters youth up till just the previous week. With each story told, Alura could see how much her daughter idolized her adopted sister. According to Kara, Alexandra Danvers was loyal and brave, fiercely intelligent and almost obsessively protective of her nigh indestructible little sister. It warmed the elder woman’s heart to know this fierce warrior of Earth had taken her little girl under her wing, shaped Kara into the hero that now bore their family crest with honor.

 

“She sounds like quite a woman.” Alura mused as Kara finally took a breath. “I am anxious to meet her; to _thank_ her for caring for you when I could not.”

 

“Would you?” Kara asked, eyes wide with hope.

 

“Of course I would thank her.”

 

“No, I meant, would you come to Earth? To meet my other family?”

 

“I would like nothing more.” She assured her daughter, drawing her into her arms.

 

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the quiet moment and the pair reluctantly separated. Alura rose and opened the door to find J’onn, an apologetic look upon his face, waiting on the other side.

 

“I hate to interrupt but the council has sent word.”

 

“Then we must make haste.” Alura replied firmly, reaching a hand back to her daughter. Kara bounded forward, eagerly grasping her mother’s hand.

 

As the trio travelled to the council’s chambers, Kara steeled herself to face the rulers of her old world in order to save her new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! I took a little time off to decide where I wanted this story to go. I wanted Alex and Lena to be the 'Science buddies' we saw a little bit of in Season 3. I also wanted J'onn to be the one to go with Kara to Argo as this story as I wanted to minimize Mon-El! This chapter was a bit of filler before we get to see Lucy in action again, Reign come after Alex and Ruby and then we'll be on to the climax! Fear not, I'm still shooting for a happy ending but it's gonna be a rough ride to get there...


	7. Major Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy shows up to help her friends out of the colossal mess they've gotten themselves into. Alex wonders if calling her was such a good idea after all and Ruby learns the truth in the worst possible way! Will a surprise visitor from the agent's past help or hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Lol! Sorry for another long delay. My last few weeks of the semester are killing me and there's hardly any time to write these days! I also got a little lost trying determine how much cannon to use and how far to deviate. I think I found a good balance, as always, you will all be the judge of that! Now, on the angst!

“So let me get this straight,” Lucy mused as she paced Lena’s living room, her stiff dress uniform looking especially out of place in the lavish setting. “Sam, _your_ Sam, is actually Reign?” She asked leveling a glare at Alex.

 

“Yeah...” the agent conceded.

 

“And now, there are two more Worldkillers? And Sam is somehow a prisoner in her own body? And you and the kid are in danger from Reign because she knows what you mean to Sam. Did I miss anything?”

 

“That’s kind of the cliff notes version but... _yeah_.” Alex sighed, waiting for Lucy to digest the mountain of information just dropped on her.

 

“And Kara is _where_?”

 

“Off-world with J’onn trying to find a mineral that will hopefully cure Sam and the others.”

 

“Jesus, Danvers!” Lucy stared at her, mouth agape. “How the hell do you get yourself wrapped up in this stuff?”

 

“Well my sister is an alien, so...”

 

“Right.” Lucy scoffed, arms crossed. “And your new girlfriend is too?”

 

“Not quite, maybe, we really don’t know...” Alex winced again at Lucy’s characterization of Sam. If she didn’t know any better she could have sworn there was an undercurrent of jealousy in Lucy’s tone.

 

“ _Of course_ you don’t!” Lucy raged, pacing once more. “Why would any of this be easy?”

 

“That is quite enough, Major.” Lena interjected, tone clipped and borderline angry. “I convinced Alex to call you because I _thought_ , as someone who claimed to be her friend, that you would want to help. If you’re not willing to do so, you can take your leave.”

 

Lucy stopped pacing to glare at the CEO, both shocked and impressed by the strength she was currently displaying. She could see why Kara liked Lena so much, she was obviously fiercely protective of her friends and that was something Lucy could easily relate to.

 

“I _am_ her friend, Ms. Luthor.” The Major asserted, trying not to sound as offended as she felt. “But this is a whole lot to take in and I’m just trying to make sense of it all.”

 

“So are we, Major.” Lena answered quietly, wrapping an arm gently around the sullen agent’s shoulders. “Which is why we need all the help we can get.”

 

“Please, Luce...” Alex’s voice cut in, broken and unsure. “I can’t do this without you.”

 

The sight of her normally confident and brave friend so broken by grief over her lover had Lucy agreeing to help without further argument.

 

“You got me, Danvers. Whatever you need.” Lucy knelt before her friend, taking Alex’s hands in her own. “I’m all in. Let’s go save your wife and kid!”

 

Alex cracked a tiny smile at that. “Sam isn’t my wife...”

 

“Not with that attitude she won’t be!” Lucy continued to tease, trying to raise her friend’s spirits.

 

“Maybe we should defeat Reign first?” Lena questioned, levity in her tone as well. “Then we can go ring shopping for Sam later.”

 

“You’re on Luthor!” Lucy teased. “Oh and stop calling me Major. It’s Lucy or nothing.”

 

“Same goes for you, _Lucy_. Ms. Luthor is my mother and I have no desire to ever be her.”

 

“No danger of that. But, dually noted.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alex dragged Ruby through the halls of Luthor mansion, gripping the child’s arm for dear life. They had to get to the safe room NOW. She’d nearly vomited when she answered her phone only to have Lucy scream at her from the other end that Reign had discovered their location just days after they had arrived. Ruby had looked suspiciously guilty but Alex had no time to decipher the look as her only focus was getting them to safety. She pushed Ruby ahead of her into the elevator as the perimeter alarms surrounding the estate went crazy.

 

Reign was somewhere on the property and it would only be a matter of time before she located the pair. The Worldkiller had become even more deadly having absorbed the powers of both her counterparts. Thankfully, the other women had returned to themselves but it seemed Sam was being pushed even farther away with every ability Reign gained.

 

The elevator doors closed just as the fearsome woman in black burst through the ceiling! Alex could hear her howl of rage through the titanium doors. She frantically pressed the distress beacon on her tactical watch even though she was sure Lucy was scrambling the cavalry to their location. The question was, would they make it in time?

 

The pair barreled down the armored hallway towards the Luthor vault. It was fireproof, had doubly reinforced doors and automated defenses to keep any unwanted guests out. Small wonder that Lex had utilized the space for storage of his most priceless pieces _and_ a safe room.

 

Alex just hoped it would be enough to stall the Kryptonian menace intent on destroying Sam’s last few threads to humanity. Reign had already gone after Patricia Arias and as much as Alex disliked Sam’s mother, the woman hadn’t deserved to die.

 

As soon as the reinforced doors slammed shut behind them, the agent guided Ruby to the farthest reaches of the room, putting as much distance between the teen and the alien threat just beyond the doors.

 

“Alex, I’m scared!” Ruby screamed as the sounds of destruction drew closer!

 

“Just stay there.” She commanded the child. “Help is on the wa-“

 

The agent was cut off as the steel doors exploded inward, barely missing her! Alex quickly recovered, firing on the woman in black even as she dodged her counterattacks. The vault’s defenses kept laying down cover fire but to no avail! Reign swiftly destroyed all obstacles in her way and in the blink of an eye, Alex found herself dangling from the Worldkiller’s grasp.

 

“I admire your strength.” Reign told her with a fond tone. “But the game has grown old. Once I have disposed of you and the child, this body will be _mine_.”

 

“Leave her alone!” Alex thought she heard Ruby yell, though it was hard to tell with the blood roaring in her ears.

 

The next thing she knew, Reign was being thrown across the room. Alex felt weightless for just a moment before her back struck the floor, stealing the last bits of breath she had left! Her barely healed ribs sent shards of pain through her torso and her throat burned with every gasp she made. She squinted, trying to catch her breath and could barely make out what looked to be Ruby holding her alien gun.

 

“ **Mom**?!”

 

Alex finally made it to her feet, stumbling towards Ruby. When she glanced over her shoulder, it was _Sam’s_ face smirking down on them, the black mask discarded in the blast.

 

“I’m sorry.” Alex whispered as the child clung to her. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s better this way, child.” Reign grinned at the pair maliciously. “I have done you the honor of knowing the truth before you perish.”

 

The villain’s eyes glowed bright and Alex quickly positioned herself between the two knowing her body would do very little to protect Ruby from the Worldkiller’s wrath!

 

“Alex, get down!” Imra called as she raced toward them. The agent had never been happier to see her sister’s ex boyfriend’s wife, than she was in that moment. She could feel the heat pouring off the shield the other woman projected and pulled Ruby tighter against her.

 

Suddenly, the onslaught stopped.

 

Imra dropped the shield to reveal Mon-El, in all his newly reformed hero glory, beating the Worldkiller back, a pair of kryptonite cuffs in one hand. Imra fired concentrated blasts of psychic energy at their adversary, keeping herself between Reign and her charges.

 

“Imra, now!” He shouted and the woman pulled a small device with a lead case from her hidden pocket.

 

With a quick push of a button, she slid the device between Reign’s legs and jumped back as a domed force field quickly engulfed the villain! The green glow of the dome indicated it was clearly kryptonite-infused, supported by the bloodcurdling scream that Reign emitted when she tried to break out of it!

 

“No! Stop! You’re hurting her!” Ruby lunged towards the dome only to be dragged back by Alex.

 

“It’s the only way.” Alex assured her, pulling the girl close to her again. “I promise we’ll do everything we can to help her.”

 

“And why should I believe that?” The teen spat bitterly pushing Alex away from her. “Why should I believe anything you say?”

 

Before the agent could respond, Lucy and her DEO team flooded the room herding Alex and Ruby away from the villain. “You guys okay?” Lucy asked, concern evident on her face, as they reached the main level of the mansion.

 

“Yeah,” Alex replied, even though her entire body ached. “We’re okay. Thanks for the assist.” She nodded towards Imra, who had followed them up.

 

Though she still had mixed feelings about The Legion, their help lately had been invaluable, especially with Kara and J’onn off world until further notice. It seemed they genuinely wanted to help, even the previously less than heroic Mon-El. At this point the agent would take all the help she could get.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have had to send in the ‘Future cavalry’ if you didn’t give your location away!” Lucy interrupted, her previous concern quickly replaced with anger!

 

“What?!”

 

“Someone from this location called Sam’s cellphone.” Lucy explained when she noted the genuine confusion on Alex’s face. “I just assumed it was _you_... but it wasn’t, was it?” Lucy questioned, her gaze falling on Ruby.

 

The teen fidgeted as all the adults turned their attention to her. She hadn’t known then that Reign was her mother, just that Sam had been out of contact for several days. Now that she knew the truth, the girl was realizing just how much danger she had put them all in.

 

“I’m sorry,” She whispered on the verge of tears. “I didn’t know...”

 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay. It’s not your fault, none of this is.” Alex had the girl in her arms before the first tear could fall. She was relieved when Ruby didn’t push her away again, though the girl remained tense.

 

Lucy wanted to interject that actually, yes, it _had_ been Ruby’s fault the Worldkiller had found them but one look at the girl’s distraught face was enough to temper her sarcasm. Without a word, she placed a comforting hand on Alex’s back as she led the pair away towards the waiting SUV. She glanced back at Imra and the heroine indicated she would stay, if only to keep an eye on the transport.

 

* * *

 

Alex stood in the dark kitchen, morosely sipping a glass of brandy. It didn’t ease the ache in her heart or her bruised limbs, but the burn as it slipped down her battered throat was a welcome distraction. Ruby had fallen into a fitful sleep a few hours before, splayed out on the living room couch with the trio’s favorite ‘movie blanket’ draped over her.

 

It felt _wrong_...

 

For her to be standing there in _Sam’s_ home, keeping watch over _Sam’s_ child while her lover was confined in both mind and body. There was a time, not that long ago, that the agent had considered Ruby to be her child as well. After all that had transpired, with Sam being revealed as Reign and the undeniable proof that Alex had kept it from her, she wasn’t sure that Ruby still thought of her as family.

 

She certainly hadn’t taken the discovery well...

 

_“You **lied** to me!” Ruby raged, face red, tears streaming down. “You **promised** you would never do that!”_

_“I know, baby. I know.” Alex set her hands gently on Ruby’s shoulders; she could feel the girl tremble. “I was wrong. We **all** were. I broke my promise but I was only trying to protect you...like your mom asked me to...”_

_“What?”_

_“She didn’t want you to see her like that. **I** didn’t want you to see your mom **differently**...”_

_Alex had whispered the last word, unable to accept herself that Sam was different, that she was no longer the person they both loved, and that perhaps she may never be that person again._

_“She-she was so **mean**...like she didn’t even **care** about me.... like she doesn’t **love** **me**...anymore...” Ruby stuttered, her words interrupted by huge, wracking sobs as she collapsed into Alex’s arms. _

_“No, baby, no!” Alex squeezed the girl tighter, trying in vain to use just her strong arms to protect her from the possibility of Sam truly being lost to them. “She **loves you**. So much, baby. That’s how we get her back, we give her a reason to fight.”_

_Ruby nodded against her chest as she whispered, “She loves you **too**...she told me before...before she got **sick**...”_

_Alex’s heart clenched at the confirmation of Sam’s feelings, at the confirmation of all they both stood to lose._

Her phone buzzed across the kitchen counter, interrupting her musings, and Alex quickly scooped it up. The agent felt her heart drop as Lucy’s number flashed across the screen. She quickly ducked into the garage before answering.

 

“Danvers.”

 

“Hey, it’s Lucy.” Alex rolled her eyes at that statement because obviously she knew.

 

“Yeah, what’s up?”

 

“I thought you’d want to know that Kara and J’onn sent word that their on their way back with an ... _unexpected_ visitor. But they got the mineral and Lena wanted you to here to analyze it but it can wait until morning. ”

 

Alex sighed as she ducked her head into the house to note that Ruby seemed to be waking up. She had yet to even try to sleep. “No, it’s fine. I can’t sleep and Rubes just woke up. We’ll be there in a half hour.”

 

“Whatever you need, Alex.” Lucy responded knowing she would be hard pressed to keep the agent away.

 

“Thanks Luce.”

 

Before the agent could say more, there was a commotion on the other end and she heard Lucy mutter, “Well I’ll be damned”. There was a muffled response before Lucy spoke into the phone again. “You’re gonna wanna see this Danvers, get your ass over here.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Danvers!” A familiar voice called out to Alex as she and Ruby entered the command center.

 

There, standing next to Winn’s workstation in all her 5’2 glory, was ‘Detective Dimples’. Her hair was slightly shorter but the familiar head tilt and beat up leather jacket were just as the agent remembered. The scene was so familiar that Alex had to stop and remind herself that Maggie was her _past_ and she was currently here to protect her future.

 

“Mags! What are you doing here?!” Alex exclaimed in shock, grabbing the other woman’s arm and leading her down the hall, away from the group.

 

It wasn’t that she was unhappy to see the detective; the pair’s relationship had improved vastly over the past few months, she simply had not been expecting a visit from her ex in the midst of everything else that had been going on.

 

“I heard that there was a ‘BDSM Supergirl look alike’ on the loose and I came to help.” Maggie replied, trying to relieve some of the tension with a joke. “I just didn’t expect you’d be stupid enough to take her on without the _actual_ Supergirl. What the hell were you thinking Danvers?!”

 

“Kara’s... _gone_ right now and the DEO has been dealing with alien threats long before Supergirl came out.” There was bitterness to the agent’s tone that Maggie didn’t miss.

 

“Hey, I’m not trying to pick a fight Alex.” Maggie explained, hands held up in surrender. “I really did come to help. Where did Little Danvers have to go in the middle of a crisis?”

 

“She’s off-world.” Alex admitted with a sigh. “Trying to find an element that will help us defeat Reign. It’s a kind of kryptonite that will stop her without killing her. Hopefully, she and J’onn will be back soon.”

 

“And _why_ don’t we want to kill the self-proclaimed ‘World-killer’?” Maggie asked, hands rose again in air quotes.

 

“Because she has a _human_ half as well...” Alex explained, unsure of how much she wanted to reveal. “The other Worldkillers did too but we were able to save them. They were, _mostly_ , innocent in all this.”

 

“I can see the moral dilemma here but we’re talking about one life versus thousands, maybe more.... she nearly killed _Kara_ for Christ’s sake!” Maggie argued before Alex interrupted.

 

“It’s Sam!” She blurted out in a hushed whisper, unable to keep it in any longer. “Reign’s human counterpart...it’s... _Sam_...”

 

“What do you mean its _Sam_?” Maggie hissed, dragging Alex further down the hall.

 

“Exactly what I said. Reign’s human counterpart is Sam and until we figure out a way to suppress the Worldkiller part of her, we are all in danger.” Alex explained, in a worried tone.

 

“Shit.” Maggie muttered, running a hand through her hair in frustration. “Does the kid know?”

 

“She, uh, found out earlier tonight...when Reign _attacked_ us.”

 

“Damn, Ally. I’m sorry. For you and the kid.” She pulled the agent into an awkward hug but released her quickly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Are you okay?” Maggie asked, Alex’s safety always her main concern even if they weren’t together. “You said she attacked you.”

 

Alex waved her off with a weary sigh. “I’ve had worse...”

 

It was then that Maggie noticed the way Alex leaned to her left and kept one hand protectively wrapped around her ribs on that side. There were also dark bruises on the agent’s neck, only partially concealed by her hoodie. Maggie had thought the raspiness in Alex’s voice was from having just woken up, but now she knew better.

 

“ _Ally_...” She began but the agent held up a hand to stop her.

 

“I just really need to focus on Ruby right now, and how to get Sam back. I’m okay, Mags.”

 

“Danvers, you can’t help them if you’re hurting yourself.” Maggie reasoned, hoping she wasn’t pushing when she shouldn’t. “Did you even let the doc look at you?”

 

“She did not.” A voice piped up behind them. Lucy strode towards them, her expression a mixture between irritated and concerned. “Because, and I quote, ‘I’m a doctor, too.’”

 

Maggie snorted before fixing Alex with a playful glare. “Damn, Danvers, you still using that one?”

 

“I thought you came to help,” Alex grumbled. “I’m really not in the mood for you two to gang up on me. I need to go check on Ruby.”

 

“The kid is fine.” Lucy informed her. “Winn took her to the mess to get ice cream and Lena just arrived and is headed towards the labs.”

 

“I’ll go meet her there, then.” Alex moved to step around Lucy but was intercepted.

 

“You can do that _after_ you report to the med bay.”

 

“Luce.”

 

“That’s an order, Agent.”

 

Alex glared at the smaller woman. “Are you seriously pulling rank on me?”

 

“If it gets your ass to that med bay than, _yes_.” Lucy’s tone was stern but Alex could tell she was worried.

 

“Come on Ally, I’ll walk you down there.” The detective offered with a trademark-dimpled smile. “I haven’t seen the doc in forever!”

 

“I have...” Alex grumbled again as she allowed herself to be led.

 

“Oh, I’m sure.” Maggie responded, teasing her lightly. “Have they named a wing after you yet?”

 

“No!” Lucy called behind them. “But she does have a designated bed!”

 

Both Lucy and Maggie dissolved into giggles at that! As much as Alex wanted to protest their joking at her expense, she couldn’t help but smile. It felt good to laugh and tease. She felt lighter, if only for a few moments, glad to have her friends and family backing her up in what was proving to be their darkest hour.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Detective Dimples! I also wanted to get Lucy in as much as possible and a tiny bit of Imra. I'm hoping to wrap this story up soon and I PROMISE there will be a happy ending! However, I'm still open to suggestions. Also, would you guys like to send me prompts? Let me know! Holler at me here or on Tumbler, same username!


	8. Resurrections and Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and J'onn finally return from Argo City with a surprise guest. Is it everything the Kryptonian truly wanted or a painful reminder of the past? And is Kara the only one filled with regrets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy New Year! This chapter is a little shorter but it sets us up for the rest of the arc. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up by the end of the month.Thanks for sticking with the story!

A few hours after being forced into the med bay for treatment, Alex sat in her lab waiting on Lena, sporting a new set of bandages for her ribs and a slew of painkillers that she refused to take more than the minimum amount of. She needed a clear head to solve the problem at hand, though as she looked through the lab’s window, the agent was sure she had overmedicated. There was _no way_ the figure striding down the hall beside her sister, in the living, breathing flesh, could be _real._

 

Alura Zor-El was _dead_.

 

The woman who had sent her young daughter alone, in a cramped and lonely pod, to a strange planet with orders to care for an even younger cousin.

 

The woman who, apparently, had survived the death of her planet but had _not_ come searching for her child.

 

The woman who Alex had secretly hated since she was a child herself because of the overwhelming weight her little sister carried on her shoulders.

 

The woman who wore General Astra’s face, a face that still haunted the agent’s nightmares, despite her sibling’s forgiveness.

 

The woman who should have been dead for over a decade yet somehow stood whole and unchanged before her.

 

“Alex!” The brooding redhead found herself engulfed in a grip of steel before she had time to finish weeding through her thoughts. Her arms automatically came up to return the embrace even though it hurt like hell.

 

“Hey, I missed you too.” She managed before her sister pulled back suddenly. Alex could tell by the way her sister narrowed her eyes that she was being scanned for injury.

 

“Oh my gosh, Alex! Your ribs! And I hugged you _so hard_!” Kara began frantically running her hands over her sister searching for any more injuries.

 

“It’s fine, Kara!” She exclaimed with a fond smile, grabbing her sister’s hands to still them. “I’m just glad you’re back.”

 

“Me too.” Kara hugged her sister again, gently. “And, um, there’s someone I want you to meet...” She reached a hand out to the older woman and Alura stepped forward, shyly. “Alex, this is my mom, Alura Zor-El.”

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you.” Alex responded automatically, trying not to sound irritated by the other woman’s presence. Alura nodded her head politely in response eliciting a frown from Kara.

 

“ _Mom_ ,” She tilted her head towards her sibling. “This. Is. _Alex_.” The elder sibling wondered why her sister was placing such emphasis on her name when Alura’s face lit up with recognition!

 

“Oh! You’re  _that_ Alex!” The woman exclaimed, before tugging the agent into another hug that was just this side of painful. Alura pushed back, holding her at arms length with a beaming smile. “You saved my daughter. I am forever grateful to you and your family.”

 

Alex couldn’t hide the blush that rose to her cheeks at the older woman’s praise. “Um, well, it’s really more like she saved us. She’s still saving us. You should be very proud of the hero she’s become.”

 

“Do not be so modest.” Alura chided her with a smile. “Kara has told me many tales of your bravery. I am so thankful she had you to guide her in this strange new world.”

 

Before Alex had the chance to get even more embarrassed, Lena entered the lab with a startled expression!

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Lee!” Kara all but squealed as she nearly tackled the young woman in a hug. Lena, like Alex, was well prepared for the force of an excited Kryptonian and hugged Kara back just as fiercely.

 

“I missed you too.” Lena told her fondly as the pair released each other. “Perhaps you should introduce me?”

 

“Oh! Right!” Kara pushed Lena in front of her as she declared, “Mom, this is my Lena...uh, I mean Lena Luthor.” The super stumbled and blushed. “She’s like the smartest person I know, next to Alex, and she’s the one whose been working on the cure.”

 

“A pleasure.” Alura replied as she shook Lena’s hand awkwardly, still not understanding the Earth custom. “It will be my honor to help you in any manner I can. Kara tells me it is your friend who is ill?”

 

“Yes, Sam is the one infected by the parasite we call Reign. We’re hoping that the mineral Kara brought back from Argo City will be able to help us synthesize a cure. I simply want to see her well so she can go home with her family. I know Alex and her daughter, Ruby, have been worried sick.”

 

At Lena’s statement, Alura’s eyes slid over to Alex. “You and Samantha are bonded?”

 

“In a manner of speaking...” Alex answered honestly. “Courtships are... _differen_ t here on Earth.”

 

“So I’ve gathered.” The elder Zor-El agreed with a small smile. “Though not entirely so. I can tell she means a great deal to you both and I will offer whatever assistance I can. Perhaps you could show me what you have accomplished thus far?”

 

“But, of course. This way.” Lena led the elder Kryptonian to the other side of the lab, sensing the sister’s need for privacy.

 

* * *

 

As soon as Alura disappeared into the lab with Lena, Alex pulled her sister down the hall into J’onn’s office. Once the door was shut behind them, the elder sibling fixed her little sister with an inquisitive look.

 

“ _Well_?”

 

“Well, what Alex?” Kara had no idea how to respond to her sister’s question. The agent sighed loudly before clarifying.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Good! I mean being back on Argo was great but I definitely missed all the benefits of a yellow sun! I don’t think I’ve _ever_ felt so heavy- ” Kara rambled before Alex cut in.

 

“Not _physically_ , Kara! Though, yes, I’m glad you feel okay but I meant about  _her_. Your mom is _alive_ , Kara. That’s huge! It’s-“

 

“Everything I ever wanted...”Kara finished quietly, her earlier exuberance suddenly gone.

 

“Yeah.” Alex whispered, pulling her sister into a gentle hug, which Kara returned tentatively. The barely-there embrace felt so much like those first few months after her sister had arrived, when she wasn’t sure of her strength or even her place in the world. When uncertainty tainted their every interaction.

 

“I just...” Kara murmured against her sister’s shoulder. “I don’t know how to feel about it. I don’t know how I _should_ feel...”

 

Alex led her sister over to the couch, as she felt a shiver run through the younger girl knowing the conversation was emotionally charged. Kara laid her head on her big sister’s shoulder, seeking the support only her sibling could provide.

 

“I want to be happy, you know?” Kara questioned, voice still soft, as if raising her volume would give her misgivings too much weight.

 

“I know.” Alex agreed, voice equally soft. “But you’re allowed to _not_ be okay _,_ Kara. And you’re allowed to _not_ be happy. If anyone knows how complicated mother/daughter relationships can be, it’s _me_.”

 

Alex tried to inject a little humor into the conversation and was rewarded with the tiniest of smiles from her sister. “You and Eliza _are_ pretty complicated.” Kara teased her lightly in return, earning an eye roll and a playful shove.

 

“ _Gee, thanks_.” Alex huffed but couldn’t contain her smile. “But loving your mom and being okay with the things she did are two very different things. You know that, right?” She finished seeking her sister’s eyes.

 

Kara nodded with a sigh of relief, glad that no matter what befell them, she could always confide in her sister.

 

“I know. But right now we need to focus on you and getting Sam better...”

 

“Kara...”

 

“ _Please_ , Alex. You’re right about me needing to explore my feelings about my mom. It’s just too much to unpack right now...let me help you and Sam first, okay?” Kara pleaded with her sister, knowing the conversation was far from over.

 

Alex pulled back to regard her skeptically. “We’re not done talking about this.” She warned, already aware that Kara would start pushing her feelings down in favor of her usual sunny disposition.

 

“I know.”

 

“I’m serious, Kara. I _love_ Sam. So much that it hurts sometimes. And I want her back... but, I love you too and I need you to remember that. Remember that I got you, _always_. Okay?”

 

“Okay?”

 

“And when this is over, we’re gonna talk about this.” Alex promised, eyes misting over as she held her sister’s gaze. “All of it. We’re gonna ugly-cry, and eat a ton of ice cream and talk about our feelings until we cant take it anymore! Deal?”

 

A few tears slipped down Kara’s cheeks as she nodded in response. “You drive a hard bargain.”

 

“Damn straight I do.” Alex smirked as she thumbed her sister’s tears away. A sharp knock on the door interrupted the otherwise quiet moment. Both sisters turned to find Maggie peeking around the frame with a sheepish look.

 

“Sorry to interrupt but-“

 

“Maggie!” Kara was off the couch and embracing the tiny Latina before she could react.

 

“Hey, Little Danvers.” Maggie managed to wheeze out through the vice-grip of a hug.

 

Kara finally set her down and held her at arm’s length. “I can’t believe you’re here! And you cut your hair! Wait, why _are_ you here?” The super couldn’t contain her excited rambling.

 

“She came to help.” Alex supplied, noting Maggie was still recovering from the strength of Kara’s hug.

 

“That’s great!” Kara responded before pausing to regard both women. “Are you two okay?”

 

“Yeah, Little Danvers, we’re good.” Maggie assured her easily. “Right, Ally?”

 

“Right.” Alex agreed with a small smile. “You were looking for us?”

 

“Lena sent me to find you, said your mom is due any minute now.”

 

“We should head back to the lab then...” As Alex moved to stand she felt a wave of dizziness wash over her and had it not been for her sister’s alien reflexes, she would have probably hit the floor!

 

“Alex!” Both women exclaimed at the same time, moving to support her on either side.

 

“I’m fine,” Alex lied through gritted teeth even though she felt weaker by the moment. “Just...just stood up too fast...”

 

“Alex, when was the last time you’ve slept?” Kara asked, concern evident in her tone. Maggie echoed her sentiment.

 

“Seriously, Ally. You’re dead on your feet.”

 

“I said I’m _fine_.” Alex insisted, pulling away from Kara only to sag back into her once more.

 

“Yeah, not buying it.” Maggie crossed her arms as she stared Alex down. She quickly came to a decision. “Kara, you go check in with your moms and Lena. I’ll make sure this one makes it to her quarters and gets some sleep.”

 

“Maggie...” Alex sighed but cut herself off when Kara fixed her with the saddest puppy-eyes she had ever seen.

 

“You promised when I left for Argo that you would take care of yourself.”

 

“I know, Kara but-“

 

“No buts! You go with Maggie right now and get some rest or so help me I’ll tell Eliza!”

 

Alex stared at her sister aghast. “You wouldn’t!”

 

“Try me."

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, Alex hadn’t been willing to call her sister’s bluff and even if she had, one look at the exhausted agent would have told her mother all she needed to know. Even if one ignored the bags under her eyes and the redhead’s sluggishness, the rumpled hoodie and jeans no doubt pulled from a laundry hamper were a far cry from Alex’s normally crisp appearance.  Maggie had hustled Alex the short distance from J’onn’s office to her quarters without incident, the agent too weary to put up much of a fight. They peeked in quickly at Ruby, to find the teen spread-eagle, sleeping blissfully across the entirety of the bed. Maggie deposited Alex on the couch and quickly pulled an extra pillow and a fuzzy, Supergirl blanket from the spare closet.

 

As soon as she sat down, the tired redhead leaned into her. She placed the pillow in her lap and easily guided Alex to lie down, covering her with the cozy blanket. Alex fought back weakly but soon found herself cuddled into her ex-fiancée’s lap with Maggie’s skilled fingers running through her hair.

 

“You won’t let me sleep too long?”

 

“I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Maggie assured her.

 

“Promise?”

 

“Of course, Ally.”

 

“Hey Mags?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I missed you.” Alex whispered, so quietly the detective almost didn’t catch it.

 

“I missed you too.” Maggie stayed as quiet as possible as Alex finally succumbed to sleep.

 

She could tell by the dark circles under the other woman’s eyes that it had been quite some time since the agent had allowed herself any rest. Maggie understood, _of course_ she understood. She had gone a full 48 hours without sleep when Alex had been taken, driven by stress and adrenaline, hate and longing. From the way the agent had spoken of Sam over the past few months, their feelings for one another were just as strong.

 

She wondered if Alex had told Sam she loved her yet?

 

Knowing the impulsive agent, she had probably blurted it out one day catching Sam by surprise. That was one of the many things Maggie had loved about Alex, the thing that she _still_ loved. While stubborn and impractical at times, there was no one who loved harder than Alex Danvers. When she loved someone, it was all encompassing and unconditional. Maggie could tell that Alex’s love for Sam was all that had been keeping the agent on her feet. Leave it to Alex to survive on sheer stubborn will! She tried not to jump when the door next to her opened and Ruby slipped out.

 

“Hey kid. How ya feeling?” She asked in a soft voice with an even softer smile.

 

Ruby didn’t answer right away, instead eyeing Maggie suspiciously as she continued to run her fingers through Alex’s hair. It suddenly struck Maggie what this must look like! Here she was, her ex curled up beside her, head in her lap while Alex’s girlfriend was fighting for her life.

 

“I’m just trying to get your...” The detective realized she had no idea what the girl called the agent. “ _Alex_ to rest a little before she goes back to saving your mom.” Maggie assured the girl as she moved to get up but Ruby stopped her.

 

“ _Stay_. If you move, you know she’ll wake up and we won’t get her to go back to sleep.” The girl explained, twisting her hands nervously. “I know she hasn’t been sleeping much, not since Mom got sick.”

 

Maggie nodded, having come to the same conclusions herself. “She really loves you and your Mom, more than sleep apparently!” She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

 

“I guess so...” Ruby replied with a shy smile. “I’m gonna go find Aunt Kara, see if she’s hungry...”

 

“Knowing her, she will be. I think she’s in the lab with Lena and Eliza.” Maggie informed her.

 

“Nana’s here?!” Ruby exclaimed, shushing herself at the last moment so as not to disturb Alex.

 

It took Maggie a moment to register what the girl had said and when it finally settled in, she felt the words slam into her like a gut punch! Ruby called Eliza “Nana”, as in _her_ Nana, as in the Arias women were officially part of the Danvers clan. It made sense, of course, that Alex would welcome them into her family just as she had Maggie. The detective had expected as much when she and Alex broke it off. But somehow the confirmation of it all hit Maggie harder than expected. She shook off her feelings of betrayal and offered the girl another smile.

 

“Yeah, kid, your Nana came to help with a cure. With her, Alex and Lena on the case, your mom will be fixed up in no time.”

 

“I hope so...” The girl responded wistfully as she headed for the door. She stopped at the threshold. “Hey Maggie?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Thanks for coming to help and for taking care of my Mama.” Maggie sucked a sharp breath as Ruby confirmed who Alex was to her. “She needs someone to take care of her too sometimes.”

 

“That she does, kid. No thanks necessary. Go on,” Maggie shooed her gently. “I’m sure your Nana can’t wait to see you!”

 

Ruby beamed and raced out the door leaving Maggie alone with a slumbering Alex and a slew of confusing feelings. Was she wrong to have come back? She hadn’t lied to Alex when she’d said she missed her too. As she watched Alex’s face, finally relaxed in sleep, Maggie couldn’t help but wonder if she should have fought a little harder for love. And if this sudden rush of regret wasn’t bound to make this whole situation that much worse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Maggie better get herself sorted out quickly. Would she risk Alex's new relationship in the midst of a battle for the earth? We'll find out! As always, please comment and review! I crave validation! Lol!


	9. The past is in the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alura form a grudging truce to finish the formula that will hopefully save Sam. Maggie gets some tough love from an unexpected source and Alex makes a decision that could cost her everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two new chapters in one month! Gasp! Please don't get used to it, lol! Some of you expressed concerns about Maggie wanting Alex back and trust me, they will be addressed. This was, and is, an AgentReign story. Onward and upwards...

Lena entered the DEO later that morning feeling refreshed and hopeful.

 

The night before, Eliza had arrived and in a particularly maternal move, demanded the young CEO get some rest while she finished synthesizing the cure with Alura. Not surprisingly, the two mothers had been leery or one another in the beginning but seemed to form an uneasy truce in the name of ridding the world of Reign and saving Sam in the process.

 

Kara had spent the night skirting the issue. She avoided both Eliza’s and her own conflicted feelings about Alura by focusing on Ruby, keeping her niece occupied with ice cream and movies while Alex got some much needed rest. The kryptonian knew she couldn’t hide from her mother’s forever but she was willing to put the family angst off as long as possible.

 

“Eliza, I just got your message!” Lena exclaimed as she entered the lab, unable to hide her excitement. The elder woman glanced up from her tablet with a small smile.

 

“Once I understood the base compounds of the Harun-El better, along with some texts Kara’s mother helped me translate, I was able to finish the formula you and Alex had started.”

 

“And the success rate?” Lena asked, though unsure she truly wanted the answer.

 

“All the simulations came back with the same result.” Eliza pulled the data up on the large monitor in the center of the lab. “96% percent probability that we _can_ separate Samantha and Reign...”

 

Lena could sense there was a ‘but’ coming... “Sam’s survival and recovery?”

 

Eliza sighed as she keyed up the data. “Only a 67% probability.” She finished, shoulder’s slumped in resignation.

 

The young CEO understood the risks they were facing but it wasn’t her choice to make. “I’ll go inform Alex of our findings.”

 

Eliza nodded sadly, sinking back into her chair as she watched Lena go. The fact remained that despite Sam’s odds of survival, Reign needed to be stopped and this serum was their best chance at achieving that goal. The mother watched Lena leave and couldn’t help the gnawing guilt she felt about her findings. She knew how much her daughter loved Sam and Ruby; how she, too, had come to love the Arias women as her own. The thought of losing Sam was too much to bear and she honestly didn’t believe her daughter would survive such a devastating loss. She simply needed to trust that Alex would make the right choice.

 

* * *

 

Lena wove through the halls of the DEO with ease having spent enough time there in the last year or so to no longer garner strange looks. The agents stationed at the city base had grown accustomed to her couture clothing and she had grown accustomed to the tactical gear that nearly made one agent indistinguishable from one another. They had also come to appreciate one another’s help having navigated more than one world-ending scenario as a team, welcoming the young genius despite her family name.

 

Knocking once, lightly, Lena pushed the door open when she received no response. She knew Maggie had brought Alex back to her quarters to rest and the pair had yet to emerge. Once she stepped inside, she was struck with a wave of nostalgia. Alex was stretched out on the small couch with her head in the detective’s lap. Lena was instantly reminded of game nights where the pair would fall asleep mid-movie, too tired to keep watching but unwilling to end the night early. Both women remained sound asleep, neither having heard the knock at the door.

 

“Alex? Maggie?” She called softly, placing a gentle hand on the agent’s shoulder.

 

Alex woke almost immediately, eyes quickly searching the room before settling on the brunette leaning over her. A small smile crossed her face as she recognized the intruder.

 

“Hey, Lena. What’s up?” She murmured sleepily, looking slightly embarrassed to have been caught cuddling with her ex. Lena didn’t comment on the blush she noticed rising on the older girls cheeks, instead stepping back to allow her room to sit upright.

 

“We’ve finished the formula and ran the simulations.”

 

“Damn, already?” Alex rubbed her face in confusion. “How long was I out?”

 

Lena chuckled before reassuring the agent. “Barely six hours which is still far less than you needed.”

 

Alex nodded absentmindedly as she disentangled herself from Maggie. She knew Lena was right, that six hours could never make up for the myriad of sleepless nights she’d endured recently, but none of that mattered. The formula was done, the simulations completed, meaning she was that much closer to getting Sam back. Once the tall brunette was well, Alex would happily lie in bed with her forever. Until then, six hours would have to do.

 

“Just gimme ten minutes to shower and get less gross and I’ll meet you back in the lab.” Alex moved to wake the still slumbering Latina on her couch. “Mags? Wake up.”

 

“Nooooo....” Maggie mumbled batting her hands away. “Five more minutes.”

 

“Get up, Sawyer.” Alex retorted, snatching the blanket off the other woman. “We’ve got work to do.”

 

Maggie huffed before slowly opening her eyes, taking in the two women standing before her. “Hey, Little Luthor. What’s so important that you can’t let me sleep?”

 

“They finished it.” Alex blurted out, still in disbelief. That was all Maggie needed to hear to bring her to full wakefulness.

 

“It’s done?” She asked, turning towards Alex who was wearing a dopey, hopeful smile.

 

“Yeah.” The agent all but whispered.

 

“Shit! Ally that’s great!” She sprang from the couch and embraced the taller woman. “I knew you could do it. I’m sure you had a lot to do with it too, Little Luthor.”

 

Lena blushed slightly at the praise but still noticed how Maggie had yet to release Alex from her grasp. Apparently, Alex noticed too as she cleared her throat and pulled away.

 

“I’m gonna, uh, go shower and change...” She motioned awkwardly towards the bedroom. “Like I said, Lena, ten minutes...”

 

“You can have fifteen if I can raid your coffee stash! The sludge they serve in your mess hall should be considered a biohazard...” The young woman muttered as she headed towards Alex’s coffee machine.

 

“Help yourself.” Alex added with a laugh before turning to Maggie. “Thanks, uh, for coming and staying...and all that.” She stammered, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

 

“Always, Ally.” Maggie responded, a fond smile on her lips as she watched Alex head to the other room.

 

The sound of Lena clearing her throat behind her pulled the detective from her musings. She turned to find the younger woman watching her with a guarded expression, arms crossed and chin held high.

 

“What?” Maggie asked, immediately feeling defensive as she noted Lena’s posture.

 

Lena continued to eye her suspiciously but didn’t speak until she heard the shower began to run in the other room. “Don’t do this, Maggie.” She stated curtly.

 

“Do what? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I think you do.” Lena retorted, moving closer. “Don’t do this to Alex. Don’t start reminiscing about the past. I _know_ you still love Alex. And I’m sure part of her still loves you too. But the biggest part, Maggie, her _heart_? That belongs to  _Sam_. Please don’t make her question that.”

 

“I’m not...Lena, I really did come to help.” Maggie tried to defend herself but she knew her longing must have been obvious.

 

“I know you did.” Lena agreed, her voice still more stern than the Latina was used to. “And you still can. But you can’t put doubts in her mind, not now, not when she’s so close to having Sam back.”

 

“I just...I guess I didn’t realize _how much_ I missed her.” Maggie admitted, stepping closer to Lena, afraid Alex might overhear the conversation.

 

“The Alex that you’re missing Maggie, she’s _gone_. She’s not the confused woman who worked too much and barely had any food in her apartment anymore. This Alex, _Sam’s Alex_ is home by 7 to help Ruby with her homework, off every Saturday morning to go to Ruby’s soccer games and she and Sam have a standing movie date every Wednesday night. She’s _happy_ Maggie. Isn’t that why you stepped aside?”

 

Maggie sank onto the couch considering the younger woman’s words. She thought back to a year and a half ago, when she had just begun making changes in Metropolis and Alex was left adrift in National City. How she’d come home to discover a much different, more domestic version of her then-girlfriend. How the changes seemed to suit Alex even though they were the complete opposite of what the detective wanted. She’d known then that Sam was the better choice for Alex, even though it took her some time to admit it, both to Alex and herself.

 

Leaving National City had been the right thing to do, was _still_ the right move. She knew that, she’d just been caught up in the nostalgia of sharing Alex’s space again. With a sigh she stood once more to face Lena.

 

“You’re right.” At the admission, Lena visibly relaxed; glad she’d been heard.

 

“I know how hard this is, Maggie. It’s hard for all of us and it took a lot of courage for you to come back.” Lena tentatively reached out for the tiny detective, relieved when Maggie accepted the embrace.

 

“Yeah, well, it took a lot of guts to talk to me like that.” Maggie teased, trying to lighten the mood. “I’m kind of surprised it wasn’t Kara.”

 

“Trust me, you did  _not_ want Kara to think you were trying to win Alex back!” Lena informed her with a strained expression. “She _adores_ Ruby and she and Sam have become thick as thieves. She knows how happy they make her sister and if she thought you were threatening that...? Let’s just say that I care about you Maggie and would hate to see you launched into outer space.”

 

“She’s not _actually_ strong enough to do that....” Maggie grumbled, knowing that if her sister were threatened Kara would be more than willing to try. “I’m gonna head to the locker room to clean up. Vasquez mentioned she needed some help wrangling the new trainees.”

 

“Alright. I’ll keep you informed of our progress. Go easy on them, Detective.”

 

“I’ll try.” Maggie headed for the door, her worn duffle in tow. “Oh and Little Luthor?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Thanks for being such a good friend to Alex.” Maggie tossed over her shoulder as she slipped into the hall.

 

Lena nodded in response, slightly taken aback at the praise. Up until that moment, she hadn’t realized how much she’d come to view Alex as the elder sister she never had.

 

When things had been rocky between Kara and herself, both stubbornly holding onto their positions regarding the Harun-El, Alex had been a calming force both practical and understanding. Add to that her connection to Sam and Ruby, possibly the most important people in Lena’s life pre-Kara; Alex Danvers was quickly becoming a staple of Lena’s world. The young Luthor realized she was in far too deep, fully invested as she was with the ‘super-fam’. The more she mulled it over; Lena found that she didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex and Lena entered the lab to find Eliza poring over the data, mumbling recriminations to herself. As soon as the eldest Danvers noticed her daughter, she rushed to Alex, pulling her into an almost Kara-level embrace that had the redhead wincing.  She had forgone rewrapping her ribs after her shower in effort to get back to the lab quicker, excited to hear the results. However, her mother’s reaction told the agent more than their data ever could.

 

“From that ‘enthusiastic’ welcome, I take it the news isn’t all good?” She asked, sparing a glance at Lena who studiously avoided eye contact.

 

“Maybe you should sit, sweetie?” Eliza offered, steering the agent towards a nearby chair.

 

“I think I’ll stand, mom.” She tried her best to still her irritation because she knew Eliza was simply trying to help. Hell, her mother had stayed up half the night synthesizing a cure for Sam.

 

“Of course.” Eliza nodded to Lena and Alex thought she’d never seen Lena look so young and vulnerable.

 

“There’s no doubt that the serum will separate Sam and Reign,” she began hesitantly. “The chance that Sam will survive the separation as well as recover...is much lower.”

 

Alex took a moment to mull over what she was being told.

 

On the one hand, they would be able to stop Reign, the murderous alien that nearly crippled her baby sister and terrorized National City. On the other hand, there was a chance that in seeking the greater good, she would lose the love of her life. Ruby would lose the only family she had ever known.

 

Sam had suspected such an outcome; planned for it even.

 

Alex had wanted so desperately for Sam to be wrong about this. But Sam was rarely wrong.

 

“If we do nothing, we lose Sam anyway.” She finally concluded with a sigh. “I can’t make this decision alone. Ruby deserves to know what’s going on. I promised I wouldn’t lie to her anymore.”

 

Lena quickly shot Kara a text and the room fell silent until the super came bounding around the corner with Ruby in tow. When she noted the somber mood in the room, the teen immediately went to Alex knowing the older woman would be honest with her.

 

“What’s up?” She asked as Alex stood to greet her.

 

“We, uh, think we have a treatment for your mom.” Alex began with a small smile. “But, there are some risks and I think you should get a say too.”

 

“What kind of risks?” The teen asked, though judging from Alex’s expression she already knew.

 

“There’s a chance that even if we separate your mom from Reign...she, um...”Alex paused then, tears pooling in her eyes. “She might not make it baby.”

 

“You should do it.” Ruby stated without deliberation.

 

“Ruby...I don’t think you understand...”

 

“No, Aunt Lena. I understand perfectly.” Ruby asserted, chin held high. “My mom is the best. She’s the sweetest, kindest person I know. I want that back, I want _her_ back and I think we should do whatever it takes. Right, Alex?”

 

“Yeah. If that’s what you want.” The agent agreed bringing Ruby’s hands to her lips for a gentle kiss. It was something she had started doing when she was trying to reassure her almost stepchild and Ruby always seemed to draw comfort from it.

 

The teen wrapped her arms around Alex’s waist, hugging her tightly. “I trust you and I know mom does too. You can do it, Alex.”

 

The agent pressed a watery kiss to the girl’s hair before straightening up with a determined expression. “We have our decision. Let’s get to L-Corp.”

 

Everyone in the room accepted Alex and Ruby’s choice, quickly gathering the necessary data they would need to begin synthesizing the final version of the cure in Lena’s lab beneath L-Corp. Reign had been imprisoned there ever since she had attacked Luthor mansion. J’onn, Kara, Mon-El and even Imra had all taken to rotating with the security staff to ensure the Worldkiller stayed put until a treatment could be created.

 

“Mon-El and I will go too.” Kara declared as they prepared to leave the lab. “J’onn has been on duty ever since we returned from Argo and we still don’t know what will happen once they’re separated. Better safe than sorry.”

 

“Thanks, Kara.” Alex hugged her sister tightly. “It means a lot to know you’ll be there watching my back.”

 

“Always.” Kara promised, pressing a gentle kiss to her big sister’s temple.

 

The pair broke apart when they noticed Ruby zipping up her hoodie and following Lena out the door to the lab. “Whoa, there Rubes.” Alex gently grabbed the girl’s arm, pulling her back.

 

“What’s up?” Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect of curing her mother.

 

“I need you to stay here.” Alex explained softly. “I don’t know what will happen when we separate Reign and your mom and she wouldn’t want you getting hurt. Not to mention, your mom might be in a lot of pain. You don’t need to see that.”

 

Ruby looked ready to protest at first but finally nodded in agreement. “When can I see her?” She asked, on the verge of tears.

 

“As soon as it’s done baby, we’ll come right back here. I promise. I know how much you’ve been missing her.” Alex thumbed away a warm tear that rolled down the girl’s cheek.

 

“You’ve been missing her too.”

 

“Yeah baby, I have.” Alex admitted, pulling the girl to her chest. “But we’re so close to getting her back. We just gotta be strong a little longer, yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I love you Alex.”

 

“I love you too, kid. Keep your Nana company until I get back, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Ruby agreed with a teary smile as Alex walked her to the command center.

 

She watched the agent go with a heavy heart but she knew Alex would do whatever it took to bring Sam home to them. With a sigh she sank back into Eliza’s arms, allowing her adopted grandmother to hold her while she cried.

 

* * *

 

 “We need that syringe _now_ , Lena!” Alex yelled as she narrowly dodged a blast from Reign’s heat vision!

 

It seemed captivity had done nothing to dull the Worldkiller’s thirst for blood and she had wasted no time, attacking as soon as the force field was lowered. Alex ducked as one of her men was flung across the room by the very beam she had evaded.

 

“Dammit! Lena!”

 

“Here!” the brunette yelled back, sliding a syringe towards the agent quickly.

 

“Kara, now!” Alex charged toward her sister just as the super and Mon-El managed to pin Reign down.

 

Without another thought, Alex plunged the needle into Reign’s neck, praying that she hadn’t just doomed Sam by her actions. Black veins spider webbed the rogue kryptonian’s skin as she screamed in rage and pain! Lena quickly grabbed the agent by the arm and drug her behind an overturned table as Reign continued to writhe. Alex couldn’t stand the sound of her love’s anguished screams and nearly barreled back into the fray when the unexpected happened.

 

Reign began to _split_.

 

Kara sprang into action, pulling Mon-El away from the struggling woman as the transformation continued. Before their very eyes, Reign was pulled from Sam like mist, rising to the ceiling in a screaming mass before bursting into dust! Alex was the first to come to her senses.

 

“Sam!” She raced toward her love, desperate to know if their gamble had paid off. She slid to her knees next to Sam’s prone form, hands immediately settling on her neck in a frantic search for a pulse.

 

It was faint but steady.

 

“Oh, thank God!”  Alex breathed out before she noticed something crucial.

 

Sam was completely  _nude_ , lying on the cold, concrete floor of the lab.  Kara was the next to notice and quickly moved to help.

 

“Here!” She whipped her cape off and draped it over the unconscious brunette. Mon-El had the decency to look away, fearing what Alex might do if he was caught leering at her newly liberated girlfriend.

 

Before Alex could thank her sister for protecting Sam’s modesty, a weak voice broke the silence. “Al-alex?”

 

“Yes! I’m here, baby! I’m right here...” She sobbed, gently pulling Sam into her lap, making sure to keep the cape tucked securely around her.

 

“Don’t cry...” Sam murmured against her chest, bringing a hand up to weakly grasp Alex’s. “S’okay...I’m okay...do you have any aspirin?”

 

The agent couldn’t help the relieved laugh that escaped her at Sam’s request! She pressed a teary kiss to her love’s forehead, savoring the comforting weight of having Sam back in her arms once more. “Anything you want, baby.” She promised, tears of joy still rolling down her cheeks.

 

Sam drifted back into unconsciousness then, a small smile still on her lips. Alex tried to lift her off the cold floor but couldn’t manage it with her damaged ribs. Kara quickly intervened, scooping Sam up with ease and laying her on a stretcher nearby. Lena finally managed to overcome her shock and approached the trio, checking Sam’s vitals while Alex clung to her mate, unable to stop touching her after so many weeks of separation.

 

“We should get her back to the DEO.”  Lena suggested, with a small smile. “Her vitals seem good but we need to run more tests.”

 

“Right, tests, yeah.” Alex agreed, still shocked that the procedure was a success.

 

“You did it Alex!” Kara squealed, pulling her sister into a side hug as Lena covered Sam with a warm blanket and settled an oxygen mask over her face as a precaution.

 

“No, this was all Lena.” Alex pulled the surprised CEO into a tight hug. “Thank you.” She murmured against Lena’s shoulder, leaving teardrops on what was undoubtedly a very expensive blouse!

 

Lena took it in stride, returning the embrace with equal vigor. “You don’t have to thank me. Let’s get our girl home, hmmm?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Sam! And Lena in the clutch with advice AND the serum. In the show the separation was pretty vague so I kept it that way. The next few chapters will show the adjustments the family must make after the seperation and will feature lots of fluff! Then we will end with the final showdown with Reign and a possible epilogue. As always, please comment and review!


	10. What did I do to deserve you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'super-friends' celebrate their victory over Reign, elated to have Sam back in their fold. Is all as well as it seems? Alex isn't convinced but won't let that stop her from showing Sam how much she loves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is mostly fluff because Alex and Sam deserve it! As to whether or not Reign is truly gone...time will tell.

Sam slowly fought her way back to consciousness, having slipped in and out for the better part of a day.

 

It seemed wrestling with one’s inner-Kryptonian demons was exhausting and terrifying all in the same. But it was _over_ ; Sam had won...or so they all were desperately hoping. She finally managed to pry her eyes open, smiling at the sight that met her. Ruby was curled up beside her in the tiny med-bed, snoring softly, her breath tickling her mother’s neck. Sam closed her eyes again briefly, reveling in the warmth, remembering their tearful reunion hours before.

 

Ruby had thrown herself into her mother’s arms with reckless abandon, unwilling to believe until she could feel Sam’s strong arms wrapped around her. The pair had cried together until Sam passed out for the first of many times but each time she woke, her daughter was nearby. Ruby, however, wasn’t the only person Sam had been longing to see. She rolled her head to the left and found the other half of her heart.

 

Alex had hung back at that initial reunion, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She had watched them from a distance before quietly slipping away, claiming the need to run tests. Sam had seen through the excuse and so had Lena. The young CEO found her friend sitting on the roof of the DEO, tears of relief streaming down her face. It had been a difficult few months for the agent and she simply needed a chance to release. After once again ruining Lena’s blouse, she’d returned to her family’s side to await Sam’s awakening.

 

Currently, Alex was hunched over on a tiny lab stool; somehow fast asleep sitting up, her chin tucked against her chest. Sam wiggled her fingers to find her hand sandwiched securely between Alex’s warm, calloused ones. She remembered how safe she’d felt when those hands had cradled her face back in Lena’s lab after weeks of uncertainty. Sam never doubted that Alex would fight for her, that the fiery redhead would never give up trying to bring Sam back to her family.

 

She had doubted, however, that Alex could actually _do_ it. That her brilliant, badass girlfriend could truly defeat an alien virus implanted in her as a child. It was impossible and yet...here she lay, whole and loved.

 

Alex _loved_ her.

 

They’d told each other that last day in Lena’s lab, the last time she had truly felt like herself before today. She couldn’t remember having ever been with someone who fought for her like Alex did, who would literally lay down her life so she could live, so Ruby could live. Sam had no idea what she did to deserve to Alex Danvers but she knew she would spend the rest of her life trying to be worthy of her.

 

“Baby,” she whispered, wiggling her fingers against Alex’s palm. She didn’t want to startle the agent out of her sleep; afraid she might topple off her precarious perch. “Babe, wake up.”

 

Alex snorted before her head snapped up, bleary eyes roaming the room until they settled on Sam. A lazy smile lifted one corner of her mouth. “Hey. Sorry I must’ve drifted off...” she murmured, one hand scrubbing her face while the other continued to grip Sam’s. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay baby but _you_ ,” Sam wriggled her hand free; the other was still trapped beneath Ruby, and cupped the agent’s face gently. “You look tired.”

 

As she spoke, Alex leaned further into her, close to drifting off again.

 

“Can’t sleep when I’m worried.” Alex murmured, turning to kiss Sam’s palm lightly before pulling it to her chest.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Sammy.” Alex told her sincerely, pressing a gentle kiss against her lips. “We couldn’t lose you.”

 

Sam melted into the kiss, reveled in it, having been so sure she would never taste another. “I love you so much.” She whispered against Alex’s soft lips.

 

“That’s good,” The agent teased her with another light peck before leaning back. “Because I love you, too and it would be really awkward if you didn’t!”

 

“Dork!” Sam snorted, pulling Alex back to her for a much deeper, slightly inappropriate kiss.

 

“Ugh! In front of my salad?” a sleepy voice complained from the other side of the bed. Both women turned to find Ruby awake but peeking at them through her fingers, an expression of mock-disgust on her face. “Couldn’t wait till we got home could you?”

 

Sam tugged her arm from beneath her daughter, only to slip it back under the girl’s shirt! Ruby squealed at the relentless tickling but had no room to maneuver in the tiny bed.

 

“Alright! _Alright_! Make out in front of the whole DEO if you want!” Ruby conceded and Sam blushed momentarily as she remembered that, yes, Alex’s place of work was indeed a maze of windows.

 

The agent had wanted to move Sam to a private room but had held off until the tall brunette was able to remain awake for more than a few minutes at a time. The monitors they used in the private rooms weren’t nearly as sensitive and Alex wanted to be certain Sam was stable before moving her again. Having her moved from L-Corp had been a necessity but Alex was willing to take no more chances with her mate’s health.

 

“You have no idea how good it is to hear you laugh.” Lena appeared at the doorway, one hand clutched to her chest and tears in her eyes. “I was so worried...”

 

Alex stood and wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulders as she led her closer to the bed. As soon as she was near enough, Sam latched onto her wrist and pulled her down into a tight hug that was soon joined by Ruby and Alex! When the four finally pulled apart, Lena stood, hastily straightening her blouse in an attempt to regain her decorum.

 

“I just came to give you all the good news,” She began, voice still tight with emotion. “The tests have come back and all the Kryptonian DNA, though still present, appears to be latent. She’s gone, Sam. Hopefully, for good.”

 

“That’s amazing Aunt Lena!” Ruby launched from the bed and wrinkled Lena’s blouse once more as she crushed the young woman in a bear hug. “Thank you, thank you!”

 

Lena was rigid at first, unused to the amount of affection she had been shown in the last few days. However, she couldn’t help but melt into the embrace as her niece expressed heartfelt gratitude. She stiffly brought her arms around the girl and was rewarded with Ruby’s arms squeezing her ever tighter.

 

“You’re welcome, dear.” She managed to squeak out beyond the crushing embrace. “But I didn’t do it alone.”

 

“I know,” the girl replied as she pulled back. “But you’ve always looked out for me and mom. And now we have Alex, and Kara, Nana and Papa J’onn...” the girl continued, naming off their extended family.

 

“Alright, Rubes, I think she gets it.” Sam interjected from her bed, eyes watery at the list of people who have accepted them as their own.

 

“Glad you remember whose at the top of that list.” Lena quipped, trying to bring some levity to the heavy moment. “You’re free to go home as far as I’m concerned though your physician may fight you on that.” She tilted her head towards Alex who was scrutinizing the test results on her tablet.

 

All eyes turned to the agent, anxiously awaiting her response. “Well, as your _doctor_ , I would recommend you stay one more night for observation. But as your _girlfriend_ ,” Alex paused to flash Sam a dopey grin. “ I just want you home.”

 

The agent leaned over to capture her girlfriend’s lips once more in a soft kiss to punctuate her statement. The move was met with a round of kissing sounds and gagging from Ruby.

 

Lena simply smiled as she teased her friend. “Domesticity has made you soft, Agent.”

 

Alex didn’t bother to deny it, pleased when she was saved by her little sister barging in, still clad in her super suit, both arms weighed down with pizza boxes.

 

“Whose hungry?” She asked in a singsong, holding the food out with flourish.

 

“I am!” Ruby exclaimed, rushing to liberate one of the boxes, quickly settling on the end of her mother’s bed. The pair began to dig in as Alex pulled her sister aside.

 

“Hey. We haven’t really had a chance to talk since,” she glanced towards Sam as she snuck a bite of her daughter’s pizza while the girl chatted with Lena, “since _everything_.”

 

“It’s okay, Alex. _I’m_ okay.” Kara assured her sister with a bright smile. “Right now you need to focus on your family.”

 

“You’re my family, too.”

 

“I _know_ that, silly. I could _never_ doubt that. But, Sam and Ruby need you more than I do at the moment.” Kara bumped her shoulder lightly against her big sister. “I promise my ‘mommy issues’ will still be here in a few days!”

 

“They better be.” Alex teased back with a growing smile. “I’m expecting full-scale emotional upheaval...and ice cream.”

 

“Oh, Rao! I think we’re both gonna need it since Eliza just took my mom to lunch.” Kara explained, a crinkle rapidly forming on her brow.

 

“What? Why?” Alex exclaimed, pulling her sister closer. “Is that a good idea?”

 

Kara shrugged awkwardly, arms still occupied with half a dozen pizzas. “Nobody asked me.” She huffed, eyes rolling. “Eliza simply said they had things to discuss ‘mother to mother’.”

 

Alex whistled long and low as she considered her mother’s statement. “I know Alura is pretty much invulnerable on Earth but I’m still kinda worried for her. You know how mom can get...”

 

“Not to mention she knows _way_ too much about Kryptonite so...” Kara trailed off for dramatic effect. “If they’re not back in an hour, I’m sending in the Calvary.”

 

“I got your back sis!” Alex agreed with a wide smile that turned into a slight frown when her sister exclaimed, “No you do not!”

 

“Kara...”

 

“ _Nope_. You take your family home and get some _real_ rest. J’onn told me to tell you that you’re ‘banned from the DEO pending a life threatening illness or situation until further notice’. That’s a direct quote.”

 

“I could use a break.” Alex agreed with a shrug, missing the completely flabbergasted expression her sister was wearing. “I mean it’s been a hell of a few months...”

 

Kara continued to stare at her sister in confusion, mouth agape, as the elder Danvers made her way back over to Sam’s bedside. She quickly explained that there were a few projects she needed to hand off before they left and she would be back within the hour to take them home. Sam agreed with another slightly inappropriate kiss before Alex was slipping back out the door, pressing a quick kiss to her sister’s temple as she headed towards J’onn’s office.

 

“Are you alright darling?” Lena asked, as she approached the stunned super.

 

“Who was that? And what has she done with my sister?” Kara was still staring down the hall at Alex’s retreating form.

 

“I think facing down the end of the world for the third, or is it the fourth, time can really change a person.” Lena smirked as she snatched a pizza from the pile. “Come on, dear, the pizza is getting cold and your heat vision always makes it soggy!”

 

That snapped Kara out of her haze! “It does not!” She exclaimed, genuinely hurt by the accusation. “Lee, take that back!”

 

* * *

 

Alex had just finished gathering the files she would need to turn over to Vasquez when there was a gentle knock on the frame of her office door. She glanced up to find Maggie leaning there, looking far too comfortable in a standard DEO uniform.

 

“Hey you.” The agent greeted her in their usual manner.

 

“Hey.” Maggie replied, slipping in and closing the door behind her. “I just saw Sam and Ruby. She says you’re breaking her out of here!”

 

“Yeah. All her tests came back clear so there’s no reason for her to stay, I can monitor her at home. I just,” Alex paused to correct herself. “ _We_ just really want her home.”

 

Maggie smiled warmly at that, stepping closer to place a hand gently over Alex’s. “I can understand that. I remember pacing the med-bay with Kara waiting for Hamilton to give you the all clear, too.”

 

“How did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Stay strong.” Alex replied quietly. “All those times I was hurt or... _missing_...I’ve been going crazy with worry but you were always so calm.”

 

“I’m a very good actor.” Maggie replied with a sad smirk, plopping down in the chair across from Alex.

 

“What?”

 

“I had to  _act_ strong because that’s what you needed from me, what Kara needed, even Winn and J’onn.” Maggie explained bashfully. “How could I not be going crazy when the woman I love, um loved, was out there somewhere hurt?”

 

“The woman you love?” Alex teased, enjoying the blush rising on the Latina’s cheeks.

 

“I said _loved_ but whatever...” Maggie huffed before meeting Alex’s eyes. “I think there’s a part of me that will always love you, ya know?”

 

“I do. I get it, Mags. You’ll always be special to me too.” Alex replied wistfully. “You’re a big part of helping me figure myself out and then you let me go to be with Sam. I’m forever grateful for that, for _you_.”

 

“Don’t go getting all soft on me...” Maggie grumbled but they both knew she appreciated the sentiment. “Beside, _as always_ , you’re being too hard on yourself Danvers. You took in Ruby, kept her safe, all while still trying to cure Sam and letting Reign toss you around like a rag doll! I’ve seen the way Sam looks at you, the way she talks about you. That woman thinks you’re _anything_ but weak, Alex. And she’s right.”

 

Alex ducked her head to hide the blush growing on her cheeks. “And here I thought nothing cold make me blush harder than ‘kiss the girls we wanna kiss’...” the agent trailed off with a teary laugh.

 

“Hey, I can be profound when I want to Danvers.” Maggie protested with mock indignation.

 

“Definitely your best kept secret.” Alex agreed.

 

“Yeah. So, listen. I know everything is under control here but I’ll be in town for a few more days, thought it would be nice to catch up a bit? Maybe, if Sam is feeling up to it, we can do dinner?”

 

“I would like that, and I’m sure Sam would too.”

 

A sharp knock at the door interrupted the conversation and before Alex could even call out for the person to enter, the door swung open and Lucy strode in clad in the same uniform as Maggie.

 

“Danvers, what the hell are you still doing here?” She asked with a stern expression. “Don’t make me pull rank on your ass again.”

 

“I’m just grabbing some files for Vasquez and then I’m gone.” Alex replied with an easy smile that seemed to catch Lucy off guard.

 

“Oh...well, um, good.”

 

“Thanks for everything Luce. I guess I forgot how good it feels to have backup.”

 

“Of course.” Lucy responded without hesitation. “And thank you Sawyer for backing _me_ up.”

 

“Anytime, Lane.” Maggie stood to head out. “You going back to the desert soon?”

 

“Now that the world isn’t ending, no reason for me to stick around.” Lucy shrugged before Alex stood as well.

 

“Actually, Luce, I was hoping you _could_ stick around? Just for a few days?” Alex asked hesitantly. “I, just, I don’t know why but I feel like this whole Reign thing isn’t quite put to bed.”

 

The Major was understandably confused. “Lena said Sam was all clear...”

 

“She is, she is. Maybe, I’m just being paranoid...”

 

“No, hey Alex, no.” Lucy stopped her friend. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned in all these years working with you, it’s that I trust _your gut_ more than my own. If you need me to stay, it’s done. I’m sure Maggie would agree.”

 

“She’s right, Danvers.” The detective chimed in. “We’re here for you.”

 

“Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me. Sam is...she’s _everything_ and I appreciate you helping me keep her and Rubes safe.”

 

Maggie thought it would hurt to hear Alex refer to someone else so reverently but all she felt was happiness that her former love had finally found what she was looking for. It validated her decision to leave almost a year before and left her with no regrets.

 

Lucy’s voice cut through the detective’s musings. “You don’t have to thank us, it’s what family does for one another. Though I still haven’t  _officially_ met your girls. I passed by the med-bay but didn’t want to ambush Sam while she’s still recovering.”

 

“I was just telling Maggie that we’d love to get together for dinner, that offer extends to you too Luce. You’re my best friend, I want you and Sam to get to know each other.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Lucy replied pulling Alex into a tight hug. “Now get out of here and take care of your family.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Alex gave a mock salute before hugging Maggie and heading out, feeling relieved and worried all the same.

 

* * *

 

Sam awoke for what seemed like the tenth time that day only to find herself nestled comfortably in her own bed. She frowned slightly when she realized she was alone in said bed. It took considerable effort for her to piece together what had occurred since she’d originally woken up cold and naked on the floor of Lena’s lab. There had been the med-bay after, her tearful reunions with her daughter and Alex, finally coming back to their home, just the three of them.

 

It had warmed her heart to find their home exactly as she’d left it nearly two months prior, not a hand towel out of place, almost as if she had never left. But she _had._ Unwillingly, yet still...Sam wasn’t quite sure how to fit back into the lives of the two people she loved more than anything else. Being home felt _right_ , while also so very _wrong_.

 

They’d arrived at the house and immediately snuggled on the couch, Ruby between them, watching movie after movie until the girl finally passed out and Alex had sent her to bed. At first the teen had protested sleeping in her own bed but she knew her mother’s deserved some time alone. Add to that the fact that both women were still recovering and the teen knew sleeping on her own was the best course of action. Not long after getting Ruby settled, Alex had helped Sam stagger up to their room, deposited her in bed with an order to rest and headed out to putter about the house finishing their nightly routine.

 

As she listened to the water being run in the other room, Sam couldn’t help but daydream about how heavenly it would be to sink into the soothing bubbles with Alex curled lovingly against her. The woman in question exited the bathroom a moment later, intent on gathering all the things the pair would need to truly enjoy their quiet moment together. She had shucked her tactical uniform while in the other room, now bumbling about in merely a sports bra and boxers. It seemed she had yet to notice Sam was awake and as such opted to stumble around in the dark rather than disturb her beloved by turning on a light.

 

Sam decided to throw the other woman a bone before Alex hurt herself. “It’s okay babe, I’m up.”

 

Alex stiffened for a moment before trudging over and settling on her side of the bed. “ _Sorry_. I was trying not to wake you until I was done.”

 

“You didn’t. I was just laying here thinking how amazing it feels to be home with you, to be the only person in my head. God, I can’t remember the last time we shared a bath...”

 

Her girlfriend didn’t comment, desperate to move away from the melancholy moment. She reached to the side table and easily flicked on the light, bathing the room in a soft glow. When she turned back to face her mate, Sam let out a gasp as her torso came into view.

 

“It wasn’t a dream...” Sam murmured, one hand to her mouth, the other gently tracing the agent’s bruised ribs up to the faded boot print in the center of Alex’s chest.

 

Alex glanced down and instantly regretted turning on the light. Her bruises had improved significantly but not so much as to hide the shape of them. She gently pulled Sam’s hand away, as touching the violent markings seemed to hurt Sam as much as they hurt her.

 

“I did that to you?” Sam asked in a voice far too small.

 

“ _No_.” Alex asserted pulling Sam close to her. “That wasn’t you. I know you could never hurt me. She’s not you, Sam.”

 

The agent willed her girlfriend to hear her, to take comfort in her words but the other woman’s attention was drawn to another scar she knew to be her handy work. Trembling fingers traced the jagged discoloration on Alex’s shin where bone had been brutally forced through skin. Sam remembered the incident well and had written it off at the time as a terrifying nightmare, her subconscious trying to make sense of the tragedy.

 

Now she knew the truth.

 

How many times, how many different ways had she hurt Alex and yet the other woman remained?

 

“You shouldn’t love me.” She whispered but the agent heard her all the same.

 

“ _Nothing_ could ever keep me from loving you.” Alex retorted before she pushed Sam back to meet her eyes. “Um, I know you know this but I had, I guess _have_ , a problem with alcohol...”

 

The pair had spoken about their pasts in length but Alex had glossed over the darker parts of her addiction story, too ashamed to share that with anyone, even the women she loved. Maggie, too, had only gotten a small portion of the story even though they’d been together for nearly two years. And, Kara? Well, the agent wasn’t ready to see disappointment in her little sister’s eyes. Alex paused to gauge Sam’s reaction before she surged onward, unaware that tears now streamed down her cheeks.

 

“I know it’s not the same but I have a pretty good idea of what it feels like to be influenced by something else, to not be in control of your actions and then regret it later. My drinking hurt a lot of people I really loved...almost ruined my career before it even began.”

 

Sam gently brushed the tears from Alex’s cheeks before pressing their foreheads together as the redhead finished her statement. “So, yeah it’s not what you went through but I get it Sammy, more than I think you know...”

 

“Thank you. For sharing that with me, for all you do.” Sam whispered, her hand moving back to Alex’s chest, with a feather light touch. “Does it still hurt?”

 

“Pfft, I’ve had worse,” Alex deflected, pressing a quick kiss to Sam’s lips.

 

“Liar.” The tall brunette smirked, knowing her love was downplaying her pain for her benefit.

 

“Maybe...” Alex conceded with a shrug. “Though I wouldn’t say no to soaking in a warm bath with a beautiful woman. If I _was_ still sore, that might definitely help.”

 

“How can I say no to that?”

 

Alex slid off the bed and helped Sam to her feet, wanting to simply carry her love to their bath but knowing her broken body would never comply. They made it into the large, claw foot tub without incident, Sam settling gently against her mate’s chest as Alex’s strong arms curled around her. She kept her ear pressed against the warm skin beneath her, taking all the comfort she could from the steady rhythm only Alex could produce.

 

The quiet moment was interrupted when a hearty snore rattled through the chest beneath her!

 

Sam tilted her head back to find that, yes; Alex had indeed fallen asleep mere minutes after getting settled. It was no secret that the agent had slept little in the past few days, perhaps even weeks. Guilt settled into Sam’s stomach and she resolved to remain as still as she could to allow her love a few moments rest. She knew eventually the water would cool and she’d have to cajole her sore agent out of the tub but, for now, she was content to simply watch over Alex as her mate had done for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sam as a character and my muse kept asking me "what if?" when it came to Maggie staying in Metropolis...so...this story was born. Sam knows about the DEO and Supergirl in this story but has no idea she's Reign. I had a few requests from some AgentReign content after the last story wrapped and since S3 is coming to an end and I fear we may lose Sam, I had to write her and Alex into a happy ending. This story is AgentReign endgame and Sam WILL have redemption, at least here... But first, some angst!
> 
> P.S. I am having #TOOMUCHFUN naming these fics after Britney Spears songs!


End file.
